Wild Wild West
by tiramisuspice
Summary: As the cell doors closed in front of him and Billy, the only thought going through Lucas' mind was that he was going to kill that little blonde idiot for getting him in this mess in the first place. Lucas/Maya Western AU.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: Maya knows she's not destined to be a married woman at the age of 19, living her life raising multiple children while her husband goes off screwing who knows who. She wants to live life freely as she wants. Lucas was cast out at 7 and lost everything. Now he's back. And he's got a score to settle. Their fates intertwine unimaginably when shit hits the fan.**

**Lucas with a lasso in GMMP opened my mind to this story and before I knew it, I had to write this... NEW MULTICHAPTERED WESTERN FIC! WHOOT WHOOT!  
><strong>

**I promised myself I wouldn't write multiple multichappied stories at once, but this idea would not go away, and before I knew it, I wrote out all the notes and the entire plot for the story! I didn't want to leave it sitting on my computer untouched for forever! It was an inch I had to scratch. This had to be done! It's for your and my own good!  
><strong>

**Inspired by my muse Rogue Amazin Boo! **

**A/N: Try to imagine some western country accents on every character if you can haha. **

**Rated M for Mature Ass Shit **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW otherwise Maya would be kicking asses for real.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Lucas crouched in the shadows of the alleyway, eyes narrowed as he gazed darkly at the procession that was occurring near the tree of the watering well in the town center square. He was supposed to be at work right now, but this was a pressing matter.

"Goddamn…" he muttered under his breath, picking up the revolver of the deputy he had just knocked out. He had to do this right. He had only two shots. Apparently this fucker of a deputy didn't think it was necessary to carry extra bullets on him. And if Lucas was even a fraction of an inch off on his shot, Billy would get his head blown off. And if Lucas missed, Billy would still die anyway.

The idiot just had to get in trouble with that son of a bitch sheriff, Holstein. Over a whore no less…

And now, for drawing his gun in public, he was going to be publicly hanged. Of course, Lucas couldn't sit still and let his friend get hanged for something so stupid like this.

Which is why he found himself a couple feet away from Billy's form, staring at the thin slack of rope above Billy's head. Sheriff Holstein was currently standing in front of Billy, his back turned to Lucas and no doubt, a mocking expression on his face, judging by Billy's death glare and pursed lips.

Lucas watched with narrowed eyes as the sheriff started laughing aloud, and Billy spat at his feet, his eyes blazing with fire. The sheriff jolted the cart under Billy's feet and the noose tightened immeasurably around Billy's neck when his center of balance shifted negatively. Lucas squinted, counting the number of spectators in the area. It was still fairly early in the morning, so only the few who began their work days with the waking and sleeping of the animals they took care of were up and about. There were a few who might be in the way of Billy's escape path, but Billy was resourceful. No doubt he would be able to find shelter somewhere before the sheriff even realized he was free.

Lucas did reckon he could shoot the rung of the cart Billy was being forced to stand on to knock the sheriff and his other bumbling deputy out of the way, but chances were it would drag Billy and really choke him to death then. Sure, Lucas _could_ use the two bullets and try to shoot the cart and get the top of the rope at the same time. He had the skills. But he wanted to avoid causing any possible harm to the few civilians gathered around Billy. Besides, Billy's arms were tied, and he was already off balance. Knocking out the "ground" under his feet would only lead him to a faster untimely death.

"Ready to die?" Lucas heard Sheriff Holstein cackle arrogantly, clutching his bulbous stomach in amusement.

Sighing in irritation, Lucas stood back up slowly, hoping Billy would be prepared to run his ass off. Pulling his black cowboy hat down further over his eyes, he lifted the pistol and aimed at the thin strip of rope tied to the tree branch above Billy's head. It was a long shot, but it was now or never.

He cocked the pistol with a glare of determination on his features.

And pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW otherwise Maya would be kicking asses for real.**

* * *

><p><em>BANG!<em>

Maya loaded the rifle again, setting it against the banister of the balcony patio. She had one eye closed and her gaze trained on the bottles set up on the rocks many feet away. She leaned down, tongue just peeking out of the corner of her lips and concentrated on the target.

"Two points for the win, Auggie boy." She cackled menacingly, "Then you're buying me a new dime novel."

Auggie sighed exasperatedly and crossed his arms across his chest, "No fair! You're older."

"Doesn't make a difference. We both learned from the same person."

"Yeah, but you've had more time with Mama than I have!"

She lined up the shot, aiming a little below her intended target just as she had been taught. Of course, she didn't need to take all the precautions. She could make the shots in her sleep. She was naturally gifted as a shooter after all. But she felt like prolonging and extending the suspense if only for her entertainment.

She took the shot and didn't have to watch to know the bullet whizzed straight into the glass bottle, knocking it over with a resounding crash of smashed glass.

Maya blew off imaginary steam at the end of the barrel and flipped her blonde locks over her shoulder, smiling widely.

"And that's game." Maya sassed, cocking her hip with a raised brow, "That's three dime novels now, Auggie. Quit before this gets really sad? Or rematch, winner takes all?"

The nine year old threw his rifle on the ground, pouting. "I don't want to play with you anymore! You always win!"

Maya turned around and patted his curly head consolingly, "I'm only winning right now because I have more experience. Wait a few more years or so, and you'll be very good at it too."

Auggie nodded sullenly, picking back up the dropped rifle and setting it against the banister with a sniffle. Maya sighed, feeling bad. She had only wanted someone to shoot with, and now that Auggie had gotten much better, she felt he could pose somewhat of a shooting companion. Maybe she'd give it a few more years. She stooped so she was eye level with her younger brother, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey. Tell you what. Let's play cops and robbers. I'll even be the robber so you can tie me up."

Auggie grinned widely, his green eyes lighting up in excitement. "Really?! Can I throw you into the outhouse?"

"Let's not get crazy kid." Maya drawled, but stood and hitched up her dress, ready to start running away.

"Maya, are you shooting guns off with Auggie?" Riley asked, as she walked out of the house and onto the back porch. She gasped when she saw the state of Maya's dress, "And you're wearing your nice dress? What if Papa sees?"

"It's not like it's going to get dirty or anything," Maya commented, while dusting off the purple Calico monstrosity, "Besides, Papa's not home."

"He will be soon." Riley chastised, helping to straighten out Maya's rumpled dress, "And he's bringing company. That Zachariah fellow who works in the next town over."

Maya's face curled in disgust, "Are you talking about that buck toothed misogynistic idiot?"

Riley shook her head, though she looked like she was trying to hide a smile, "It's not nice to call people names."

Maya groaned and dropped her head back in annoyance. "When will Papa realize I'm not getting married?! I have my whole life ahead of me. I don't need a husband."

"Maya, don't be silly. You need a life of your own. You can't stay living in this house forever."

"If I have to get married, I should be allowed to choose who I want to marry myself."

Riley sighed, finally giving up on rearranging Maya's dress. It had been pressed earlier that morning but now had lost its appearance due to Maya's rough handling. She released the folds of the bottom of the dress and tilted her head, giving Maya an exasperated look.

"It's just one more night. Just be nice. And then turn him down gently."

"Easy for you to say, Riley. Papa isn't trying to force you to marry."

"Because I'm not of age yet. But unlike you, I can't wait to get married! Then I can go see the world and experience all life has to offer." She said, an excited twinkle in her eyes.

Maya stared at her incredulously. Riley couldn't possibly be more of an opposite from Maya. Everything about them, from their looks to their personalities and outlooks on life, was completely different. It was a wonder how they were the absolute best of friends.

Maya shook her head and wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders. "Oh you poor, naïve younger sister of mine. When you get married, your life won't be spent enjoying all the world has to offer. You'll be trapped at home raising your husband's kid while your vitality withers away in front of you."

"Says you, Maya. I can't wait to have children." Riley pinched Auggie's cheeks tenderly, "Especially if they turn out as cute a little boy as you Auggie."

"Riley! I'm not a cute little boy!" he whined, struggling against his sister's fingers, "I'm a grown man!"

"I'm sorry. That you are." She turned to Maya again, "Mama is looking for you by the way. She's in the kitchen."

Maya nodded and went back into the house, grumping about having to deal with this ridiculousness. Maya sighed as she walked into the kitchen, slumping on the stool near the stove. Topanga Matthews was looking over the chicken simmering in the pot, muttering under her breath about a lack of salt.

"I thought you said you were going to talk to Papa about the suitors."

Topanga glanced briefly at Maya, stirring the pot slowly. "Honey, I have. He's just not going to let this go."

"Why is he trying so hard to get me married off?"

"You're nineteen. Most girls your age have already had their first children by now."

"…Or maybe he's trying to get rid of me." Maya muttered, picking at a loose thread of lace on the skirt of her hideous dress.

Topanga moved the pot off of the stove and cast Maya a fond look of exasperation, "Now you know Papa is not trying to do anything of the sort. He loves you."

"Are you sure about that?" she said lowly, "How can he love someone who isn't even his daughter?"

Topanga turned around and faced Maya, a frown on her features. "Not this again. I've told you multiple times that you _are_ our daughter. Stop this nonsense."

"Look, with all due respect, I could accept that if I didn't look completely different from you all."

"Maya. Not all children resemble their parents. You're our eldest. You just happened to inherit certain traits from our prior ancestry that your siblings did not. Now enough of that talk. If Papa hears you bring that up again, he'll be very upset." She said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Maya said, sighing.

She still didn't believe it. The other four Matthews had green or brown eyes, but Maya's were a clear blue, almost gray. And they all had brown hair, but Maya's was blonde. As a child, she never really paid attention to the fact that she looked nothing like her siblings or the parents who birthed her, but as she aged, her suspicions slowly grew. It just didn't make any sense. Her appearance wasn't the only issue as well. Maya just didn't _resemble_ any of them. Topanga and Cory had spent so much time trying to explain to her that she just looked different, but Maya couldn't help but feel a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't truly a member of this family.

She loved them all. She really did, but as an adult now, she felt a shade removed. Like she was in the wrong family or something.

"Papa should be here soon. Go freshen up, Maya."

"Alright. But I make no promises to be nice though."

Topanga kissed her forehead lightly, brushing back a wild lock of blonde hair, "Please don't send him off running like you did the last one."

"Again, no promises." Maya stated simply as she hopped off the stool and went to her room to try to tame her hair a little bit. But nothing more. She had no intention of actually impressing this idiot. Or being charming and ladylike. That was Riley's game. Maya much preferred being outside running through the mud. And tonight, she would make sure that side showed.

~.~.~

"So Zachariah," Cory asked politely after a bite of chicken, "How is your father? How is the ranch holding up?"

Maya fought the urge to roll her eyes. Here it was. The beginning of her father's subtle interrogation to figure out if a suitor was worthy to take Maya's hand. Worthy enough to provide for her.

"Well, sir. The ranch is holdin' up just fine. And father is still ill. He keeps bringing up wanting some grandchildren before he passes." Zachariah laughed like he had just told the greatest joke in the world.

Maya chewed slowly, diligently keeping her eyes on her plate because she could feel his eyes subtly watching her. How nauseating. The entire evening, he had done nothing but share his outdated opinions on men in the work field until Cory had intervened. Honestly, he wasn't doing himself any favors. He wasn't going to last long if he kept this up.

"That's good to hear. Give my regards to Ezra if you will."

"I will, sir."

The table fell into comfortable silence once again. Maya tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for this to end so she could go back upstairs and get to reading the novel she left on her table. She slumped a little in her chair, and Topanga shot her a berating look. Maya sat up straighter again, but unfortunately caught the eye of Zachariah.

He took that as an invitation to speak to her.

"So Miss Maya. If I may ask, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

Maya's expression turned sly, "Well, Zachariah. I enjoy shooting rifles in my spare time. Especially moving targets."

Cory shot Maya a warning look while Riley bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"_But, _you like to read books, don't you Maya?" Cory amended.

"Yes I do father dearest." Maya responded, smiling sweetly. Zachariah scoffed and everyone's gaze turned to him, wondering why the incredulous sound had escaped his mouth.

"Women reading books? What a joke."

"What?" Maya growled, her icy blue gaze trained on their dinner guest in disgust.

He shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I never saw a point. It's better for them to sit at home. Take care of the tots, you know what I mean? That's all they're good for anyway."

Maya turned fully to him, eyes narrowed, "So tell me. If you married, you'd subject your wife to taking care of the kids day in and day out?"

"Yeah, and pleasuring me." he added smugly.

A shocked silence fell over the table at his words. Riley shook her head in disdain. Auggie moved his thumb across his neck with a wince. Topanga glared at Cory, clearly telling him to get rid of this man. Maya watched them in triumph, glad that she hadn't even had to exert much effort to get the pig kicked out.

No. He'd done that all on his own.

At least one great thing about her father was that he would never let her court or marry anyone who he deemed unworthy.

Maya smiled and set her napkin on the table. "Well. This dinner is officially over." She turned to her father, "Papa, permission to leave the table?"

He nodded, as he glowered at Zachariah. "Permission granted."

"It's been nice seeing you Zachariah. Always a pleasure." Maya grinned as she stood, smoothing down her hair and skirts. "Have a nice life."

Once in her shared room with Riley, Maya near tore the dress off her body, throwing it onto her bed in frustration. She was finally out of that constricting, hot mess of a garment. She then removed her underdress and the long stockings she was forced to wear to ensure all aspects of her legs were covered. Breathing hard, in her underpants, she stared at the lump of clothes on the bed, debating whether or not she should take fire to the offending clothing and rid herself of it forever.

God she needed a drink…

Her father kept his liquor tightly under lock and key in the pantry since Maya had grown old enough to know what alcohol was, and she'd rarely been able to sneak some recently. She couldn't very well head down there now and try to get some. It was too risky with everyone sitting in the general area.

Making up her mind, Maya pulled a small storage chest out from under her bed. She opened it and yanked out the books she had stored on the top. Then she pulled out the crumpled baby blanket from her childhood. And finally, underneath a few more novels, were Maya's treasured cowboy boots, slacks and shirt with her jacket, her prized Colt pistol (stolen from a drunk passed out in an alley), and the brown leather cowboy hat she had purchased a long time ago.

She pulled them out and made quick work of dressing herself, making sure her chest was properly held down so as not to give away her identity. She hooked her holster onto her pants and positioned her pistol into it. Finally, she braided her hair and pinned it up around her head before stuffing her hat over her head. Grabbing the hand mirror on Riley's dresser, she turned to and fro to make sure she had properly disguised herself into Micah, her male disguise.

It was near perfect. She looked like a young cowboy. As long as the hat hooded her eyes and most of her face, she wouldn't get caught.

Satisfied with her disguise, Maya opened the window and carefully climbed onto the sloped "roof", taking small steps to the large tree nearby. She climbed down painstakingly slowly, watching the front door like a hawk to make sure no one exited and saw her making her escape.

Once safely on the ground, Maya ran to the stables where her beautiful horse Clutterbucket, a Mustang with a lustrous onyx coat as dark as midnight, waited. He had been a rather feral horse when they first discovered him on their cattle ranch the night Maya had turned thirteen. Cory had wanted to contact the Minkus horse ranch to remove him, but Maya had raced over to it with a carrot in the evening and somehow, had managed to quiet the horse.

By the next evening, she could ride it and by the end of the week, the horse answered only to her. Maya didn't know how her prepubescent mind came up with the name Clutterbucket, but it stuck. She and Clutterbucket were kindred spirits. Feisty, ambitious, wild. Different from everyone around them. She supposed that might have been the reason why they understood each other so well and could relate.

"Hey boy…" she cooed, stroking the nose of her horse affectionately. He whinnied restlessly, stamping his feet impatiently, "You want to go out to town too? Let's go for a ride."

She rearranged her saddle and mounted the horse, pulling the reins to get Clutterbucket out of the stables. He started on a soft gallop, away from the Matthews' cattle ranch and towards the main part of town where all the saloons and shops resided.

Maya wasn't particularly worried about being found missing. After all, her family would assume she was upset about the whole Zachariah situation and needed space. That was just about enough time for her to run to the saloon, get some whisky and then head back home.

Yes, it was _somewhat_ embarrassing to see her old schoolmates married and settled down, but Maya still preferred her freedom to being tied down. There were no men in this world who wanted to marry a woman and allow her to live her life as she pleased. Therefore, she would not marry. It was as simple as that.

She dug her heels further into Clutterbucket, upping her speed to town.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews you guys! You're awesome! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW otherwise Maya would be kicking asses for real.**

* * *

><p>The Bull's Sleaze saloon, just like its name suggested, was sleazy, tacky, and boorish, at least because of the regular outlaws and cowboys who would frequent the bar. But the main reason why it was so popular was due to the fact that this particular saloon was the Mayor's ownership. He had invested a lot to turn this spot into a whore house with all the amenities of a saloon. The only reason Maya came here was because Abigail—the keeper of the saloon—knew her secret and helped her keep it, and also because they had the best alcohol in the entire county.<p>

Maya sat alone at a table, nursing the whisky in her hand, reveling in the feel of the alcohol cooling down her irritation from earlier in the evening. It was particularly loud and rambunctious that night. Apparently, some outlaw had escaped from hanging earlier that morning and now had a larger bounty on his head. Many of the cowboys were making plans to try to capture him and split the loot. They had ordered a lot of booze. And bought a lot of the women. Maya leaned back in her chair watching as some of the town cowboys held giggling girls in their laps, fondling them under their dresses.

Disgusting.

If it weren't for the liquor, Maya would never come to this abomination of an establishment. This was the only whore house in the entire town, and Abigail had told Maya about some pretty nasty rumours surrounding how the whores came to be found. Apparently, the mayor of their town, Jedediah Carson, swindled people of their funds, subjecting them to bankruptcy. The men, he would enslave and send off to work in the mines further west, never to be seen again. The women and daughters? Forced to work as whores until their existent debts were repaid. Many people didn't question the legitimacy of this business, but Maya had a feeling there was some foul play involved.

Maya recognized a few of the girls traipsing about in too small dresses, their cleavage near bulging out of the top of their dresses. Girls she'd grown up with, only to suddenly become workers here when their fathers fell into crippling debt. A cute brunette sauntered by, looking for a customer and winked at Maya as she passed. Maya pulled her hat further over her eyes, slightly embarrassed. This wasn't the first time she had been hit on as Micah, but it didn't make her feel any less uneasy. She was pretty sure that girl's name was Sally. And she was also pretty sure she had broken one of Sally's dolls in their childhood.

_The things that happen to people… Damn._

"Lift up your skirt you dirty wench!"

Maya glanced over at the drunk man to her left. Not only was he being entirely too loud, but he was roughhousing the woman he had paid for. He had her wrist in a vice grip and was harshly yanking her around. She was petite and blonde, with her shoulder length hair curled around her face. Maya had seen her around for as long as she'd been coming to the saloon, but never really paid attention to her. Apparently she had a life debt to pay.

Maya leaned over, lowering her pitch, "Pipe down will you? I can't hear myself think."

He sneered at her, "Mind your own business young man."

Maya rolled her eyes and settled back into her chair. She recognized the man as one of the mayor's lackeys. A real ass of a man and one who came just about every other day to "play". She'd seen many of his decided playthings injured after sessions with him. A despicable married man of no worth. If Maya wouldn't get in trouble for it, she would shoot his balls off to teach him a lesson. Men like him were prime examples why she had no interest in marriage.

"Please let go…" the woman whimpered, her voice sounding strained, "You're hurting me."

"Now you listen to me." he barked, yanking the blonde closer as she struggled against his grip, "I bought you tonight. I'm paying for your wages. So if I tell you to do something, you do it."

Maya heard a whimper and contemplated moving closer to the actual bar as opposed to staying at this table. The bar area was relatively deserted save for a lone man in a black cowboy hat ignoring the going ons around him. It seemed like the best option. She never liked being near the men who had bought girls. She felt wholly uncomfortable having to listen and watch what was happening, but never being able to do anything to help the girls. Unfortunately, they were paid for, and legally, Maya had no right to breach a contract like that.

But that didn't mean she didn't want to help. She glanced at the struggling blonde woman again, who cried out when his grip tightened, and he grabbed hold of her hair with his other meaty paw.

"I'm gonna tear you up tonight." He cackled evilly.

Maya's teeth grit, and she gripped her glass tighter, her anger mounting. No one deserved to be treated this way. She forced herself to look at the table.

_Stay out of it Maya… It has nothing to do with you_.

"Let go of me." the woman stamped her foot, snatching her arm out of his grasp. "You're horrible."

He laughed in her face, bringing her face close to his, "I like feisty women. I'm gonna have fun with you."

Maya looked up just as the blonde spit in his face. Her eyes widened, impressed by the act of defiance.

He clearly was not.

He shot up and near picked her up with one hand by the neck, slamming her down onto his table with a resounding clang. His empty bottles and glasses flew off the table, shattering loudly on the floor. The blonde woman cried out in pain, and he squeezed tighter, cutting off her air. She struggled against his grip, clawing at his wrist and forearm to release her. She was choking. Her face was starting to turn pink, and Maya set her cup down harshly on the table, watching the exchange with growing fury. She wasn't going to sit here while he dehumanized the woman, whore or not.

"You dirty bitch…" he growled as he unbuckled his pants, his rancid alcohol breath cascading on her face. "You know what? I think I'm just gonna fuck you right on this table. And then let all my boys have their turn with you too." When the woman dug her nails into his wrist, drawing blood, he backhanded her, the force knocking her face to the side. She cried out in a rasp and tears leaked from her eyes.

Maya saw red.

She stood up, her eyes shadowed by her hat and without a word, drove her boot into his side. He let go of the blonde in surprise as the force knocked him rolling off the table. He hit the crushed glass on the ground with a sickening thud and the congregation in the general area turned to watch the exchange. The air hummed and buzzed with excitement at the prospect of a bar fight.

Maya helped the woman stand back up off the table, being careful not to hold her injured wrist too hard. She was breathing shakily and coughing.

"Are you alright Miss?" Maya asked, deepening her voice. She silently inspected the woman to make sure she wasn't gravely injured. Where was Abby to keep the particularly rowdy men in check when she needed her?

"Yes I'm fine. Thanks to you." She said softly, her voice wavering as she tried to catch her breath. "How can I repay you?"

"Payment isn't necessary." Maya replied, "I was just doing what anyone…"

Maya stared at the shorter woman's face in shock, her words dying in her throat. With startling clarity, Maya realized there was something oddly familiar about this woman. The woman was of small build and her body looked a little defeated, like life had been kicking her way too many times, but her eyes were a vibrant brown, still untouched by the horrors she probably faced everyday. She wasn't as young as many of the other girls in the saloon, but she still looked young enough to pass off for mid-twenties. Maya knew she'd never held a conversation with this woman before, but there was something about her face that told Maya she _knew_ her.

"You…" Maya tipped her head down and hid her face a little more, "Have we… met?"

"I don't believe so." The blonde looked on the ground warily as the man growled, settling on his hands and knees.

Maya opened her mouth to ask another question when the mayor's lackey suddenly lifted himself off of the floor, his face red and his expression livid. He towered over Maya by a good head and a half, and Maya cursed her short stature. She wasn't easily intimidated but he was imposing, and she was really in a pinch now. Sweat dripped down her side, and she swallowed thickly. She had really fucked up and done it now.

"You…" he growled menacingly, his hand inching toward his hip, no doubt where he stored his gun.

Maya moved the shorter blonde woman out of the way, stepping in front of her with a glare on her features.

"You got something to say, bud?" Maya said, readying herself to dodge. If this was going to devolve into a duel, she had to make sure she moved out of his line of fire before she counterattacked.

"Y-you're gonna pay for this you little twit!" he bellowed, yanking out his revolver and pointing it at Maya's head.

The whole saloon quieted at the sound of a cocking gun and stared at them. But that was not the only reason. The mayor and his little entourage had apparently decided to make an appearance tonight. She could tell by the way the women all quieted and seemed to cower away from his direction.

Maya knew taking her eyes off the ass of a man was a bad idea, but the mayor was just as unpredictable and definitely known for his cruelty and relentless killing of anyone who got on his bad side.

This was bad.

Maya cursed under her breath as the mayor noticed them and walked over, his smile seemingly warm, but green eyes sharp and vengeful. He stopped next to his furious companion, staring down at Maya impassively. She tilted her head slightly further down, so that her entire face was not visible. The mayor had visited the Matthews' ranch a long time ago when Maya had been a bit younger. He had conversed politely with her father the entire visit, but Maya had been appointed by her mother to carry in the drinks for the men. He had most definitely seen her face. If he saw her now, Maya didn't doubt he would recognize her.

"What seems to be the problem, Davis? You know guns are prohibited from being used in the public." He said coldly, though his gaze was trained on Maya. She swallowed.

"Th-this little shit!" Davis spat, "He kicked me and took that whore from me! I paid for her!"

"I see." The mayor replied softly.

Maya licked her lips nervously, her breathing going ragged. She was in trouble.

"Well then I guess there's only one way to settle this…" He smiled, all teeth, and Maya felt chills as realization dawned on her face at the frigid look in his eyes.

Shit was about to hit the fan.

Quicker than her eye could see, the mayor pulled out his pistol and aimed it straight at Maya's head.

"…Death."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: If there's any incoherence in the story, please let me know. Sometimes I don't realize what I'm writing doesn't make any sense haha!**

**Thank you for the reviews you guys! You're awesome! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW otherwise Maya would be kicking asses for real.**

* * *

><p>Lucas flagged Billy, disguised as the bartender, for a refill of his bourbon, keeping his eyes on the rowdy man a few tables away, mistreating one of the blonde whores. Billy passed the drink and nodded subtly to Lucas before continuing his rounds of cleaning the counter.<p>

Lucas watched Davis discreetly from his secluded spot at the bar. He had been watching him like a hawk all evening. Through Billy's careful and extended observation and recon, he had discovered that the mayor would show up at the Bull's Sleaze that evening to meet Davis to discuss some affairs of the town. So Lucas had perched himself at the bar, biding his time until Mayor Jed would ultimately show up.

His plan had been fullproof. Wait until the two men got too intoxicated to function on booze and women, and then make his move as they retired for the night. He'd been waiting almost fourteen years to exact his revenge and put a bullet through that motherfucker's head. To ensure he could easily carry out his plan in full, Billy was lying in wait to get the mayor's men out of the way.

It had been the perfect plan.

At least until some idiot thought it was a good idea to attack Davis, and take his woman.

Lucas recognized the short boy as the blonde son of the Matthews family. As the head ranch hand at the Minkus horse ranch, Lucas was in charge of selling and buying horses and providing provisions to various farms and ranches. He'd seen the eldest son of the Matthews come and go in the past but had never actually spoken to him until recently. Lucas had conversed with him for the first time a few months ago when Cory Matthews had asked him to stop by so he could buy some of the foals and colts. While Lucas had been observing the baby horses, he had watched Cory's son climb out of an upstairs window and sneak to the stables.

When he realized Lucas had seen him, he had all but bitten his head off.

_"Not a word of this to my papa, you hear?"_

_Lucas stared at him, amused that a kid who barely topped his shoulders was speaking to him as if he was a bug under his feet. His voice even still held that effeminate quality of a boy who had not yet hit manhood._

_"Did you hear me?" he repeated roughly, blue eyes acute and glinting._

_"Crystal clear." Lucas turned away, chuckling to himself, "Not a word to your papa."_

From what he knew about Mr. Matthews, Lucas was fairly certain he would not approve of his son spending evenings in a seedy bar. And now the overzealous kid had gotten himself in a bad situation.

Not only was the kid being held at gunpoint by Davis, but the mayor had shown up and shit had really hit the fan when he decided to shoot him. Lucas watched the exchange, his blood boiling as he stared at Jedediah. Lucas wanted nothing more than to off him now and fulfill his wish for revenge, but he couldn't just sit and watch someone get killed for being decent.

Sighing in irritation, knowing he was setting himself up for disaster, Lucas pulled his black hat down so it covered most of his upper face and ambled over, past some gawking people staring at the mayor. He was certain Billy was watching him in confusion, wondering what the hell he was doing and why he was deviating from the plan. And if Lucas really thought about it, he wasn't certain himself. He only hoped to God that the mayor wouldn't recognize him. It had been more than a decade since they'd seen each other, but he didn't want to take any chances.

He stopped when he reached the confrontation, a little bit in front of the Matthews boy.

"Now, now gentlemen. There's no need for violence."

The mayor's eyes remained on the boy, an unsettling glare in them, though he addressed Lucas. "Move along cowboy. This ain't any of your business."

"But this is my business. This here boy is my brother. I can't let you off him." Behind him, the blonde boy scoffed in annoyance. Lucas grit his teeth, fighting the urge to tell him to shut up. He was trying to help!

The mayor's shrewd gaze turned to Lucas then, "I see. Then are you suggesting that you'll instead take your brother's punishment?"

Lucas met his gaze from the side, returning it with a challenging one of his own, "I'm saying you should put your gun away. Before someone gets hurt."

"Oh?" Mayor Jed grinned, no mirth in his expression, "Are you threatening your mayor?"

Lucas' eyes narrowed, and he slowly slid his hand to his hip, preparing for what he knew was about to come.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect my family."

"Good to know." The mayor replied cryptically.

In the next second, Lucas yanked out his stolen pistol from the morning and aimed it at the mayor, Davis pointed his gun at Lucas, and the Matthews' son pulled out his own Colt and aimed it at Davis. Out of the corner of his eye, Lucas watched Billy also pull out his guns and aim at the mayor and another official standing a little ways away, which then made the mayor's men in his entourage point their guns at the three. In quick succession, other patrons of the bar quickly removed their guns, aiming at various people.

Everyone remained frozen in place, glaring at one another, no one making the first move quite yet. The women in the room squealed and hit the ground, escaping out of the lounge to head to the safety of their rooms in the back. Lucas saw the blonde woman the Matthews boy had protected escape and heard him sigh in relief beside him.

"You know how to use that gun?" Lucas questioned to the short blonde next to him.

"You… What the hell are you doing?" He growled in response, his gaze switching back and forth between the mayor and Davis, "I don't need your damn help."

Lucas' brows furrowed, "Really? Cuz from the looks of things, I'd say you definitely do."

"Well I don't." he said haughtily, finger twitching on the trigger.

"Right…" Lucas drawled, glancing quickly at Billy. Billy briefly returned his look with a confused frown.

A lone bead of sweat dripped down Lucas' forehead. He swallowed thickly, counting how many of the mayor's men or supporters were in the bar. Most of them he could tell were poor shots, but that didn't mean that a stray bullet couldn't get him if he was careless. He knew Billy would have his back and get most of the people behind him, but Lucas wasn't exactly sure how helpful he himself could be. He hadn't loaded the stolen gun yet and had only one bullet. He did have his knives in his boots, but against a gun, they would be next to useless. Didn't inspire any confidence.

He took a quick glance at the boy next to him. Lucas didn't know how good a shot this kid was, but it was starting to look like he would have to rely on him in some way. First things first, Lucas had to make sure he didn't get his head blown off by Davis or Mayor Jed though.

"Hey you." the blonde boy said.

Lucas rose a brow, "What?"

"...Sorry about this. No hard feelings."

Then before Lucas could respond or even figure out what he meant, the Matthews kid pulled his trigger and shot Davis in the stomach. Davis hit the ground with a loud cry, and the kid dropped to the floor, hiding behind an upturned table. That was all it took for the entire room to explode in a barrage of bullets, shouts, and sounds of breaking glass.

Lucas dove to the floor, sliding out of the way of the mayor's gun. He rolled under a table, watching as bullets whizzed past his body, hitting other people or wedging themselves innocuously into furniture. A man was punched in the face and crashed onto Lucas' table, causing the wood to splinter with the force. Lucas crouched and raced past the cluster of fighting people, avoiding thrown bottles and remains of glass on the ground. Two grappling men stumbled towards the window, before hitting it with enough force to break a large hole in it as they tumbled outside into the humid night air.

Lucas leapt over the bar counter, taking refuge behind it near Billy's legs. Billy fired off his two pistols at once, shooting down a couple of the mayor's lackeys.

"What the fuck were you thinking Lucas?!" Billy shouted over the noise, "The mayor's getting away!"

"I know dammit!" Lucas growled, "I wasn't thinking. I was trying to help that kid."

"That's great you know." Billy said sarcastically, tossing Lucas his other pistol. "You know that kid is running away on his own right?"

Lucas snatched it up and stood up, shooting down people along with Billy. He watched in disbelief as the Matthews kid climbed out of the busted window without a backwards glance and tore off. A few seconds later, he heard the loud whinnying of a horse and saw him escape into the night on his coal coloured horse.

"You fucking kidding me?" Lucas muttered under his breath. He'd been trying to help the little shit and he ditched them without a second thought.

"Lucas, I don't have that many bullets left." Billy looked around worriedly, searching for an escape path. "We need to get the fuck out of here."

Lucas didn't have many bullets left either. But before they left, he _had_ to get the mayor. He had to at least get his target. He'd waited for so long to finally kill the son of a bitch. He'd be damned if his shot was lost because of this mess.

"I know." Lucas replied, "Where's the mayor?"

He searched frantically through the mess of men and boys fighting like animals, but couldn't find the hefty build of the mayor. He could only see the mayor's men, but Jedediah Carson was nowhere to be found. He had probably escaped while Lucas had been trying to avoid getting shot by any bullets.

He was gone.

"Dammit!" Lucas shouted, just as he ran out of bullets.

He dropped to the ground behind the counter, throwing away the useless pistol. Billy plopped down next to him shortly after, breathing hard. He tossed his gun away too.

"Well that's it." Billy said, "What do we do?"

"Fuck, I don't know." Lucas kicked the adjacent wall in irritation. He had lost the mayor and was now stuck in this shit of a situation with no way to get out.

"We could make a run for it?"

"And get our asses pumped full of bullets? No thanks, Billy."

And then they heard the sound of guns cocking above their heads. Swallowing thickly, Billy and Lucas glanced at each other before slowly looking up. The barrel of several guns and rifles were being pointed at them by deputies from the counter of the bar. Among the turds of men was Sheriff Holstein looking entirely too smug for his own good.

"Hands in the air boys." He smirked, "It's over."

They stood up slowly, walking around out of the bar with their hands in the air. The saloon was in absolute disarray and tatters. Tables were crushed under the weight of burly men. Furniture was strewn all over the room. Shattered glass littered the floor. Various men were groaning and moaning on the ground. It was a catastrophe.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Billy Ross." The sheriff grinned, "I was wondering how the hell you managed to escape this morning but I'm guessing you had help from this fellow. How wonderful is it that you ended up right back in my custody."

Lucas rolled his eyes, wanting nothing more than to shut him up permanently. What was it about the officials always getting so cocky when they thought they had won? If he and Billy hadn't been outnumbered by more than nine guns, they could easily kick his ass and get away.

"We're gonna hang you properly this time." Holstein got up in Billy's face, a nefarious sneer on his lips, "And when you're gone, I'm gonna take that whore bitch of yours, and I'm gonna fuck her good."

Billy snarled ferociously and reared back his fist, punching Holstein straight in the nose. He recoiled with a loud cry, stumbling backwards into the arms of an unprepared deputy. They tumbled to the ground in a flurry of limbs. Lucas snorted, watching the spectacle in amusement until two deputies jabbed the butt of their rifles into both their stomachs. Lucas and Billy grunted, doubling over in pain. Holstein stood and straightened, holding his nose to keep the blood from dripping and glared at them.

"You think you're so tough but no one's going to save you when you're going to be hanged." He spun around angrily, his voice sounding nasally from his busted up nose. "Tie them up and take them to the jail."

Lucas and Billy's wrists were bound with rope and then they were dragged through town to the jail on the far south side of town. Billy was seething, while Lucas tried to think of some way to get out of this mess. But as they were shoved into adjacent cells, Lucas began to grow apprehensive. He still didn't have a plan. And he _always_ had a plan.

An old man in the cell across from Lucas diddled himself, and Lucas turned away in disgust, slumping against the wall. It was decrepit in here. It smelled like feces and the ground was cold and wet from some unknown liquid. Only a few men remained in the cells. No one who went to jail stayed very long. They were usually hanged by the end of the week at the latest.

"You're lucky we've got a bit of a backlog on hangings." Sheriff Holstein growled before slamming the cell door and locking it. "You've got about a day left in your miserable lives."

As the cell doors closed in front of him and Billy, the only thought going through Lucas' mind was that he was going to kill that little blonde idiot for getting him in this mess in the first place.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! You're all sweet! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW otherwise Maya would be kicking asses for real.**

* * *

><p>Maya raced home on Clutterbucket, taking him up to breathtaking speed and trying to ignore the ringing in her ears. Her blood was pounding through her veins. Her body was humming and thrumming with adrenaline. She had barely escaped. Barely made it out of that situation alive. She could have easily been killed if it hadn't been for Lucas Friar.<p>

She couldn't stand him. She never understood why Riley had such a huge crush on him and gushed about him every time he came to help their father with the horses. Sure, he was arguably, in a dark, mysterious, brooding kind of way, slightly, just a little _teeny_ tiny bit handsome with his tousled brown hair and his intense sea coloured eyes, but he rarely smiled, just smirked or glowered. The few times she'd run into him since their encounter a few months ago, he was always watching her with this amused look on his face.

It bothered her. She could never tell if he knew she was a woman or not, but that didn't change the fact that being around him always made her uncomfortable.

Though it annoyed her to think about having had to rely on anyone, especially _him_, she couldn't deny that his butting into her problem had provided the perfect distraction to escape the cacophony.

Honestly, she did feel a little bad about leaving him behind after he had stepped up to help her, but this was a dog eat dog world, and Maya sure as hell didn't feel like being eaten then. It was the wild west out there. Every man and _woman_ for him or herself.

Finally at the ranch, Maya hopped off Clutterbucket and quickly led him back to his stall in the stables, hoping to God Riley had already gone to bed, and Maya wouldn't have to answer any unanswerable questions. She bid her horse goodnight with a handful of sugar cubes and snuck through the field, heading back to the large oak outside their bedroom window. Gritting her teeth and ignoring the pain in her right hand, she grappled with thin and thick branches, pulling herself painstakingly up until she could reach the little sloped roof. Crawling slowly up, she peeked into the room, noticing the lumpy figure underneath Riley's covers. Surprisingly, there was one under her own covers as well.

Maya pushed open the window and pried herself in, landing on her feet with a louder noise than she had intended. She held her breath, keeping her eyes on Riley. The girl only let out a soft sigh in her sleep and snuggled further in the covers. Rolling her eyes in relief, Maya tiptoed to her bed and pulled aside the blanket. There were a set of pillows and a rolled up blanket set up to appear as if someone was sleeping in the bed. Riley must have done that for her. Maya smiled at the kind gesture. Riley didn't even know where Maya had gone, yet she still had protected her from getting into trouble. Maya mentally promised to give Riley all of her slices of boysenberry pie for the rest of the month.

Her hand stung again, and Maya winced, lifting it up in the darkness to try to see what the problem was. She couldn't see clearly, but even in the lack of light, she could tell that her palm was bleeding. And from the looks of it, a lot.

Maya rushed to the bathroom adjacent their room and checked her hand. There was a large gash on her palm running from her pinkie to the base of her thumb. Imbedded in the skin was a fairly long shard of glass.

"Fuck…" Maya breathed out.

She must have gotten injured when she was crawling out of the window. She ran her hand under the tap, hoping she wouldn't get infected from it. She would steal her father's flask in the morning and try to clean it with some alcohol. All she knew for now though, was that she had to get that shard out before the skin healed around it. _Painfully_ healed around it.

Maya pulled her knife out of her boot. Ripping a strip of fabric off her shirt and clenching her teeth tightly on it, she whimpered and forced herself not to cry out as she slipped the knife under the shard and slowly tugged it out until it was far enough out to pull with her fingers. It was unbelievably painful.

With a silent cry, she yanked it out and dropped it in the sink, breathing heavily and unsteadily and watching as the freely bleeding wound filled the area with red. She stood there, trying to catch her breath and relax her racing mind. Her vision temporarily blurred, and she wobbled forward, gripping the sink with her left hand. She looked up shakily at her reflection in the mirror. Eyes hollowed, her face pale, dust and dirt covering much of her face and body.

She looked like roadkill.

Maya blinked rapidly, trying to clear the fog creeping in her gaze. She felt entirely too woozy. She must have lost too much blood from the injury.

Ripping off more of her shirt, she wrapped it shakily around her hand, putting a lot of pressure on the worst part of the injury. She grunted in discomfort, and bit her lip until she was sure she was drawing blood. In a half daze, she wiped up and cleaned the blood she'd dripped all over the bathroom.

Maya stumbled out of the bathroom and back to her room, barely seeing where she was going. Unsteadily, she undressed and shoved her bloody, torn clothes, her hat, and her boots under her bed. It would be a long time before she donned her Micah disguise again. She figured it would be best to stay away from that persona for a while until things had calmed down in town.

And then Maya crashed down face first onto her bed, losing consciousness.

~.~.~

Maya sat up with a start, breathing harshly. Her head spun and she groaned, gripping her head. A little disoriented, she looked at her surroundings, wondering if she had even gotten home last night.

She was in her empty bedroom. Riley's bed was already neatly made. The window was open, letting in some fresh air, and Maya realized she must have been tucked in by her sister. Again, Maya was reminded of just how much she owed her.

She clambered out of bed and looked in the horizon. The sun had already passed its midday position and was on its way to set. She must have slept quite a long time.

As Maya hurried to get herself together in the bathroom, the previous day's events rushed back to her. The bar fight, her escape, her injury. _The blonde woman._

With a start, Maya realized she knew what it was that had shocked her so deeply. The familiarity of the woman's face wasn't so much that it seemed like maybe they had met before, but more like Maya _recognized_ that face. Because it had scarily resembled her own. The expression in the woman's eyes was fierce, and one that Maya knew she frequently expressed.

Maya stared at her reflection in the mirror, remembering the look in the woman's eyes. The shape and structure of her face. It was the same. Maya _knew_ it was the same.

She needed to see her again.

Slipping on a dress that apparently her mother had laid out, Maya quickly ran her hands through her tangled mess of loose curls and waves, and hurried downstairs, intending to get something quick to eat and then visit that woman. She had some suspicions she wanted to confirm.

As she passed the parlor, Topanga leaned back in her chair and caught her, "Maya? Are you finally awake?"

Maya backtracked and walked in the parlor, impatiently hoping this conversation wouldn't be long. She had business to attend to. Riley was sitting on the couch next to her mom, helping her sew a tear in an old dress.

"Yes, Mama." Maya replied, looking behind her shoulder, "Just recently."

"Riley told me you hadn't been feeling well last night. I'm glad to see you're better."

Maya glanced at Riley, and she nodded discreetly, giving her a thumbs up through her slight smile.

"Yes. I feel better." Maya turned slightly, as if to leave, when Topanga frowned and stopped her again.

"What on earth happened to your hand?"

_Shit._

Maya knew she had forgotten to do something in her daily routine. Her hand was still wrapped in the tattered cloth of her undershirt and was rather bulky and noticeable.

She tried to smile, though her mother's warning glare was making her very nervous, "I-I, umm…"

"She fell out of bed yesterday and caught her hand on the corner of her dresser." Riley interjected smoothly, breaking off a line of thread with her teeth. Maya frowned and stared at Riley. Did she know the truth? It seemed like Riley was helping Maya cover her tracks. Once or twice was coincidence, but now, it seemed a little too well played to be _just_ chance. She was still nonchalantly sewing, her face neutral and unable to be deciphered. It was hard for Maya to tell what could have been going through Riley's mind.

"Oh Maya. You have to be more careful… You have to look your best for tonight's supper guest."

After all, Riley had never caught Maya coming and going from her late night adventures. In fact, there was no reason that she would know or suspect anything Maya had done. But Maya couldn't help but feel a sneaking suspicion that her sister…

Wait, what?

Maya turned to her mother, brows furrowed in trepidation, "Supper guest?"

Topanga nodded slowly, looking a little too guilty than Maya was comfortable with, "Yes, honey. He's out back with your father right now checking the cattle."

Another suitor no doubt.

"What pig headed asshole is it this time?" Maya growled, eyes narrowed.

"Now Maya. That kind of language is not tolerated."

"You know what shouldn't be tolerated?" Maya snapped, stomping her foot, "Being forced to _endure_ these horrible dinners with vile, disgusting men in whom I have no interest!"

"I know you're mad Maya, but your father has made up his mind. The longer you fight his decision and the men he brings, the longer you'll have to put up with this."

"I disagree with the notion that I have to settle. Didn't you marry Papa for love? So why can't I wait to find someone to love and marry?"

"While it is true that, yes, I did marry for love, the difference with our situations Maya, is that you don't intend to marry at all."

"Y-yes. Yes I do." Maya said through clenched teeth, feeling like barfing.

Topanga rose a brow and pursed her lips, looking at Maya in exasperation. "That kind of reaction reveals the exact opposite." She turned to Riley, "Riley, honey. Could you go get Auggie upstairs to wash up? Papa should be back soon for supper."

"Okay."

Riley stood up and as she passed Maya on her way out of the parlor, she lightly squeezed her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic look. Maya smiled slightly before letting her face slacken in fatigue. She was tired of all this suitor nonsense. She didn't intend to marry anyone. And she had other things to worry about.

Maya didn't realize she had been spacing out until Topanga reached out and took her hand.

"Maya? You've looked a little wan since you came downstairs. Are you alright?"

Her question was so simple and she had only been asking generally, but for some reason, Maya suddenly got the urge to reveal everything to her mother. She just wanted someone else to know, so she wouldn't have to shoulder the burden on her own.

"I just… I think…"

And Maya closed her mouth. Revealing what had happened would mean that Maya would have to let her mother know about Micah and the saloon and a few of her occasional nightly adventures capturing some loose bandits with a gang of cowboys. Doing so would without a doubt end with Topanga forcing Maya to stop those activities. She wasn't ready to relinquish her alter ego yet.

"Maya?"

"Sorry, Mama." She scratched her head and laughed, "It's just my monthly. It's making me tired."

"Put something warm on your stomach later, okay baby?"

"I will."

And then the front door opened, and Maya could hear her father conversing with their dinner guest as they entered. She rolled her eyes slowly in exasperation and smoothed down her dress, preparing for another pointless supper.

~.~.~

Maya had mixed feelings about supper. On the one hand, Maya was sure her mother had really outdone herself on this meal. It was superb. Succulent roast, mouthwatering vegetables. But on the other, Maya had been forced to sit next to the idiot of the evening.

His name was Clint, he was a disgusting pervert, and Maya always felt wholly uncomfortable around him. Back when they were children, they used to wrestle in the mud, fighting for dime novels and bullets for their rifles. She would always beat him and then shove his face into the mud with her dirty boots. She never liked the way he would always try to cheat. As they grew, he became even more revolting, insulting her by saying she should act like a girl. And then when they had grown into and out of puberty, he began to look at her like she was a slab of meat he wanted to bang. Riley used to tease that he had a crush on her and that one day they would get married, something that Maya would vehemently deny. And now this turn of events… It was starting to look like Riley would be right. The stupid idiot was making excellent conversation, and Cory looked rather intrigued.

Clint had also brought his father along to dinner, and Cory and Clint's father were now engaged in conversation regarding the state of the farming land and grazing for the animals.

It went without saying that Maya hated Clint's guts. He was always leering at her or looking at her breasts unabashedly. Like right now. She was absolutely positive his gaze was settled on the little cleavage that was peeking out from the top of her corset.

She snapped her glare to him.

"Do you mind?" Maya hissed, trying not to draw too much attention to them.

"I don't actually. It's a nice view."

"Oh I bet, you dirty little _shit_." She turned slightly away, facing away from him so that he had a direct view of the back of her shoulder. She didn't want to be anywhere near this creep.

"It'll look even better when you're naked and riding me like a horse." He whispered huskily, putting his hand on her thigh and squeezing.

Did he think he was actually turning her on? How nauseating. Maya had half a mind to upchuck everything she'd eaten right in his face. She scowled and flicked his fingers off of her lap, giving him a warning glare.

"Don't you dare touch me." she growled.

He smirked and went back to his meal, answering one of the Cory's questions about the state of their farm. Maya slightly untensed, hoping that this supper could end soon so she could get out of there. She was jittery and restless and just wanted to get out of the damn house already.

"Maya, you've become quite the beauty since the last time I saw you." Clint's father stated congenially, "Very sophisticated."

Auggie let out a little snort at that, and Topanga shot him a cautioning look for him to quiet down. He went back to his soup in silence, ducking his head down with red cheeks.

"Thank you, sir." Maya replied, "That is very kind of…"

She froze. That weasel Clint had snaked his chubby little sausage fingers on her leg again, only this time, he was trying to drag up the material of her skirt.

_That little shit…_

"Maya?"

"I apologize. That's very kind of you to say."

Maya nonchalantly slipped her hand to her lap and grabbed a small amount of the skin on his hand between her nails. She pinched him as hard as she could, until she _knew_ the skin had broken and blood seeped out. He yelped, snapping his hand out of her grip and jolting so violently that his thighs crashed into the bottom of their dinner table and the silverware clattered noisily.

"Goddamn!" he cried out, cradling his injured hand in his other hand.

Everyone stopped eating and stared at him.

"Good Lord boy. What the hell is wrong with you?" His father asked, watching him in confusion.

"He must have had too much to eat." Maya said obnoxiously, smirking triumphantly, "Maybe his stomach is jumping. Maybe he has to take a shit… Lord knows he's full of it."

"Maya!" Cory scolded, glowering at her, "That is highly inappropriate."

"It's quite alright." Clint responded, an unsettling smirk on his face. He met Maya's bewildered eyes, and his eyes shone with mischief. She swallowed thickly. She had expected him to be angry. The angrier the guests usually got, the more likely they were to fuck up and get kicked out by her father himself. "I rather like this side of her. I think the fact that she is willing to speak her mind only makes her more beautiful."

Without a doubt, all eyebrows at the table jumped high up on foreheads at his words. Even Maya, who never believed a word many of them said, found herself rather surprised that he had said those lies anyway. Maya's brusque behaviour was always a deterrent to suitors asking for her hand. What was his game?

Maya narrowed her eyes, glaring at him and whispering, "What are you getting at, you prick?"

"Your worst nightmare, you little bitch. You'll pay for that." He growled quietly back at her, a vulgar sneer on his face.

Cory picked back up the fork he had dropped and shook his head as if he couldn't believe what had just been said, "Well… I'm glad you find her outspoken attitude rather attractive. Maya, isn't that good?"

"No." she growled, just about having lost her appetite. She could feel it. Something really bad was about to happen. "He's not being sincere, Papa."

"That's too bad that you think me a fake." Clint said, a slight singsong to his voice, "It's all real. Just like this." He turned his attention to her father, "Mr. Matthews, sir? May I properly court your daughter? I would like to marry her someday."

Maya gasped, dropping her silverware in shock. Clint grinned maliciously and took her hand, "Now don't be so shocked, Maya. I've been in love with you since the day I laid eyes on your pretty angelic head when we were children."

Maya glowered at him and tried to yank her hand out of his, but he tightened his grip, squeezing threateningly.

"No, Papa. I don't want to court him."

Maya drove her heel onto his foot, and he grit his teeth, keeping his tight smile wide and friendly. He turned to Maya again, his eyes shining lethally in warning. Maya bared her teeth at him, just about ready to claw his face in if he did not stop.

"Please sir. Nothing would make me happier than to be able to wed your daughter."

"Papa I don't–"

"Yes. I permit you to court her."

Maya froze and stiffened. She could not believe what he had just said. Was her father really letting this idiot court her? He considered Clint decent enough of a man to have her hand? This was ridiculous! She knew her father was one of the smartest, most perceptive men in the entire county. How could he not see how Clint really was? How come no one was objecting to this?

"Papa no! Clint is a fucking ass! You can't allow him to–"

"Language, Maya." He said simply, going back to his meal.

Her mouth clamped shut in surprise.

She had been dismissed.

_Dismissed._

With two fucking words.

Maya glanced around the table, trying to see if anyone else was as outraged as she was. But her mother looked pleased, _excited_ almost. Auggie was barely paying attention, picking at his stew in boredom. Riley was smiling at her, as if it was great that someone wanted to court her. How come no one knew what a real ass Clint was?! How come no one was trying to stop this farce!

She was alone.

She was alone in this family.

Maya knew the bile was rising up her throat before her brain even signaled she was about to throw up. Barely able to contain the vomit, she wrenched her hand out of Clint's and rushed out the dining room to the downstairs bathroom. She emptied out the contents of her stomach in the toilet, dry heaving and breathing heavily when there was finally nothing left to empty.

"Motherfucker…" she rasped, feeling liquid dropping from her eyes. Whether from vomiting or her plight, she didn't know. "Dammit!"

She punched the lid of the toilet. How could he? How could her father just give her away like that to that turd of a man? Did he really not care about her?

"Of course he doesn't…" Maya growled, "I'm not his daughter. I never was. I never will be. And he just wants to get rid of me."

Maya couldn't stay in the house any longer. She couldn't take this shit. She was not going to sit there while Clint fondled her inappropriately, listening to his cock-and-bull tales of chivalry.

"Fuck this…" She had better things to do than spend her time in a family that wanted her gone.

Maya violently wiped and washed out her mouth with water. Bunching up her skirts, she left the bathroom and carefully snuck down the hall towards the kitchen and the back door.

She would figure out what to do about Clint later. But for now, there was somewhere she had to be. Something she had to do.

It would be hard to ride Clutterbucket in her billowy, immense dress. And she wasn't totally sure it was safe to ride sideways going at such a fast pace, but it would have to do.

Clutterbucket greeted her enthusiastically, bucking his head excitedly. He always knew when she needed a serious ride or had to leave. He was very in tune with her emotions.

"You understand me, don't you boy?" She hopped on her horse, crossing her legs to help keep her a bit more anchored and wrapped her arms around his neck, "We're going to town Clutterbucket."

Clutterbucket let out a little whinny before setting off on a light trot when Maya gently urged him to go.

She was going to go to the saloon. And prove once and for all what she had already suspected since she'd been growing up. And if she was right, she would confront her parents.

But one thing was for sure.

Either way, she would not be getting married any time soon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Seriously. Each individual one really makes my day. You guys are absolutely wonderful, beautiful, fantastic people! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW otherwise Maya would be kicking asses for real.**

* * *

><p>Holding her breath, Maya entered the saloon, ignoring the lingering leers of those early coming men who did everything they could to avoid being home with their wives. They catcalled her, and Maya fought the urge to throw them the finger. In these wild parts, that kind of action would not be taken kindly, and she had no doubt that one might consider blowing her head off. So she just gathered her skirts and tried to ignore the way their gazes clung to her form like she was a juicy cow, ripe for the picking.<p>

Maya saw that Abigail was in this early evening, tending to the liquor behind the bar and noting inventory. Abigail was a beautiful, tall, almost exotic older woman with cherry red/brown locks cascading down her shoulders, vibrant green eyes, and a demeanor that could set a man straight with a sharp glare and caustic words. She was fiercely protective of the women who were stuck working at the Bull's Sleaze and always made sure they were treated right and received proper compensation. She was the perfect mother figure. And also the perfect person to help Maya.

Maya sauntered up to bar, slumping onto a stool ungracefully.

"Why does my saloon always get trashed after bar fights?"

"You should be used to it by now."

"I was gone for _one_ day." Abby continued, wiping down the counter with an old rag. "And all the furniture got ruined."

"Yes ma'am. I heard there was some fight amongst a blonde male and one of the mayor's lackeys." Maya replied easily, a twinkle in her eyes.

"A blonde male huh?" Abby rose a knowing eyebrow.

"That's right. Charismatic, handsome. Very distinguished."

"I see. Anybody know his name?"

"No. He disappeared off into the night. No one's seen him since."

Abby stared at her with a look of amusement. "That's too bad." She set down the rag she had used to clean the counter, "Well, clearly you're not daft enough to come here before opening without your disguise, so this must be pretty urgent. What do you need?"

"I came here to see you."

"Honey, you're too young for this kind of work." Abby said, concern on her features. "I know you don't want to get married, but there are plenty other alternatives."

"I'm of age to bear a child. I'm pretty sure I'm not too young to become a whore. But don't worry. I'm not here for that. I'm here because I need to speak to someone."

"Who?"

"The blonde woman I saved from that old fart yesterday. The one with the brown eyes. She's a little older than most of them. Where is she?"

"You talkin' about Katy? I gave her the night off. She's in her room."

A partly drunk man, nursing a beer, stumbled over, licking his lips as he approached Maya. He settled next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, breathing heavily in her ear, his rancid, stale alcoholic breath cascading in her face.

"Hey lil' lady… You free for business tonight?"

"I'm not for sale." Maya said simply, knocking his arm off her shoulders, "Move along."

He scoffed, leaving the area with a glare muttering, "Stuck up little wench…"

Maya rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning back to Abigail. She knew coming here without her disguise was going to put some libidos on overdrive. "So you were saying?"

"She was torn up about that confrontation yesterday, so I'm letting her have the night off. One of the girls told me Davis hit her. He would've done worse had you not rescued her. For that, I thank you, Maya."

"I just did what anyone else with a lick of decency in this goddamned town would do."

"Either way, I'm going to thank you properly." She looked around, before leaning closer to Maya conspiratorially, "People outside the business aren't allowed to make contact with any of my girls before work begins, but I'll make an exception for you, _Micah_."

Abby tapped the room number on her log book and nodded to Maya. Maya smiled, thanking her and rushed off past the bar towards the back where the womens' quarters were. Many of them were lounging in the hallway, sharing smokes or preparing for another rough night of work. They watched her curiously, wondering who the new blonde was and whether she was joining their ranks.

Maya raced past them uncomfortably. She felt like she was a carcass in a den of vultures.

She reached the room number and took a deep breath, stilling her fist before she knocked. What Maya was doing was quite possibly rather crazy. And what if she was wrong? What would she do if she was wrong?

Before her mind could even register the fact that the action had been done, Maya's fist rapped quickly on the wood.

There was no going back now.

"Come in." The voice said from inside.

Swallowing her nerves, Maya opened the door. It was sparsely decorated with only a bed and a few subtle mood inducing pictures on the wall. There was a night stand and a dresser, but other than that, nothing. Katy was sitting on the edge of the bed, her back to door, spreading ointment on her naked back.

Maya held her breath in horror. The blood in her veins went ice cold in a matter of seconds. Katy's skin was scarred and bruised, with some of the skin puckered as if the wound was relatively fresh. It looked damaged and the scars were piled up on each other, as if she had been abused and hit several times.

"Who did that to you?" Maya said softly.

Katy spun around in alarm at the unrecognizable voice and dropped the ointment cream on the ground.

"You're not Abby…"

"No, I'm not." Maya walked out of the shadowed hallway and into the light of Katy's room.

When Katy saw Maya, her eyes slowly widened in disbelief. She gaped at her, shocked, her lower lip trembling and eyes filling with tears. She clutched her hands to her chest, rising slowly to her feet and facing Maya. Her dress slid to ground, but Katy made no efforts to pick it up or dress herself. Her gaze was trapped on the little blonde woman at the door.

"No…" Katy whispered, her voice quivering, "Tell me you're not here."

"Who are you?" Maya asked quietly, curiously.

But even as she asked that question, Maya took in the woman's short stature. Her strong shoulder and her vibrant, hard, spirited chestnut coloured eyes. Her short tangled mess of loose blonde curls and waves. The little clover-like birthmark under her right breast, identical to the one Maya also carried.

And she knew.

She just _knew_ who she was.

"You're my mother…" Maya whispered breathily, almost in a trance.

Katy looked away with a frown, though her voice was shaky. "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

Maya took an unsteady step backwards, holding onto the doorway to keep herself from tumbling backwards. All this time, Maya had believed maybe she had been abandoned at the Matthews' at birth or her birth parents had died, but to think her mother was alive. Her mother was alive and standing right before her. Her breathing grew haggard.

"What are you doing in a whore house?!" Maya hissed.

Katy glared at the ground, "Look. I don't know who you think I am, but I am not your mother. You are mistaken."

Maya was about to argue the fact when she paused and took a good look at the woman. Katy was hunched over, almost as if she was frightened. She was resolutely looking at the ground, as if trying to assert that she had no connection to Maya. Like she was trying to restrain herself. With a start, Maya realized that in the way Katy was dismissing her, she was trying to protect her. From what, Maya didn't know. But she had a sneaking suspicion that that something was what was keeping Katy from leaving this whore house.

There were so many things Maya wanted to ask her. So many things she wanted to know. So many 'whys' she wanted answers to. Why was Maya at the Matthews? Why was Katy in a whore house? But that would have to wait for later. All Maya knew was that she had made up her mind about one thing.

"I don't know why you're in here. Or what your debt to pay is," Maya swallowed thickly, "But I will get you out of here. I promise that."

Katy looked back up at Maya after her words with silent tears cascading down her cheeks. Though she said nothing as Maya stormed out, her eyes held a tinge of renewed hope in the irises.

Maya stomped down the hallway, intending to pool all her savings immediately and pay for Katy's debt. She wasn't going to let her spend another damn evening in this hell of a hole. To think that her own mother was trapped in a whore house for so many years while Maya had grown up without a care in the world, enjoying life. This whole time, her mother was being fucked by dirty creeps and bastards while Maya lived life like a pampered child. She had crossed paths with her mother multiple times, and she hadn't even known. It was enough to make Maya want to crawl in a hole and cry her heart out.

Her own mother… Always an arm length away, and Maya had been hella clueless.

It was unforgivable.

But Maya would get her out, if it was the last thing she did…

As Maya turned the corner to reenter the bar area of the saloon, she heard Abigail's angered voice and stopped short of coming out, realizing that Abigail was talking to someone else.

"What do you mean she's taking a night off? No one takes a night off."

Maya's eyebrows rose. She would recognize that thick, sleazy drawl anywhere. It was the mayor. Was he talking about Katy just then? Eyes narrowed, she carefully peeked her head around the corner to watch the confrontation. Abigail was standing behind the bar counter, arms crossed across her ample bosom, eyes set in a disgusted, contemptuous glare. The mayor stood across from her, dirty smirk plastered on his face.

"One of _your_ men gave her a rough time yesterday. She needs her rest."

Maya briefly wondered what happened to Davis. She had shot him in the stomach after all. Served him right. No doubt now though, Micah had a bounty on his head. Hopefully, no one had properly seen her face and would not be able to give descriptions of "his" looks.

"I don't pay you to give these little prostitute wenches rest. I pay you to provide entertainment. Where is her room? I'll show her rest…"

Maya seethed and contemplated jumping out and punching the living daylights out of him. She lamented the fact that she had not brought any weapons on her when she had rushed to the saloon. Maya considered herself relatively strong, but the mayor had a lot of girth. Taking him down wouldn't be easy. But she knew trying to attack him would be one of the fastest ways to get herself killed. He walked around with his merry band of idiots all the time for a reason. And though not as good shots as her, they were probably still decent enough and close enough to get a clean shot to her head. Before she could formulate any kind of plan, Abby stopped him with cold words.

"You will not touch her, Mr. Mayor. Now you hear me and you hear me well. There are plenty of able bodied women available tonight. She is to have rest as ordered by Doc. If you want to argue with him, then you can, but I will not disobey a doctor's orders."

The mayor stared down Abigail momentarily, but she held her ground, her expression stern and face resolute.

Finally, he smirked, chuckling under his breath. "Fine. I'll be back tomorrow to pick her up. I'll need me some entertainment then anyway."

The mayor left, a disgusting smug grin on his features, and Maya stood there for a while, her fists shaking at her sides and teeth grit so hard, so was certain she was about to break them. She took a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm herself down.

Settled and determined, Maya rounded the corner, approaching the bar, "How much for Katy?"

Abigail frowned at Maya in confusion, "Pardon?"

"What is Katy's price? How much is her debt to pay off?"

Abby's face fell, and Maya winced, already recognizing she was not going to like what Abby had to say.

"Katy doesn't have a price. This is a lifelong debt. She's to pay off her debt for the rest of her life."

Maya held her breath. "To whom?"

"…Mayor Jed. Her lifelong debt is to Mayor Jed."

Maya released a slow breath. Of course. It just had to be a lifelong debt to the most inhumane, cruel asshole in this entire town. There was no way she would be able to do anything.

Maya sighed, "How can I break that contract? End the debt."

Abby frowned, "There is no way to break the contract. It's a lifelong debt, honey."

"But isn't there _some_ loophole. _Anything_ at all that could render her contract null and void?"

"Well… I guess the only way a contract can end is if she dies and has no offspring to take her place." Abby tapped her finger to her chin, "Or if the mayor dies, but neither of those are probably gonna happen…"

Maya tuned her out, her thoughts immediately jumping on what Abigail had said. If the mayor died, her mother would be free from that debt and contract. And so would all those other girls and women in the whore house. If the mayor was gone, no one would be subjected to his cruelty and selfishness anymore. If she killed the mayor, she could definitely get her mother out.

So logically, her mind came to the conclusion that the mayor had to die.

"…Maya? _Maya_?"

Maya snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Abigail, "Thank you, Abby. Sorry I zoned out. It's about high time I went back home. I think I need some rest."

Abigail watched her uncertainly, "Alright. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Maya waved as she left the saloon, "Let me know if you need more milk delivered."

Maya left the saloon and headed to Clutterbucket, thinking deeply about her predicament. The mayor was known for having droves of men available to protect him at all times. She had heard he was a somewhat paranoid man by nature and didn't take chances. By herself, she doubted she would be able to get close enough to even put a scratch on him. And even if she did, one of the men would likely shoot her down.

If she wanted to get her mother out, she would need help. Preferably from someone who could shoot.

And she knew _just_ where to find said help.

Maya hopped excitedly onto Clutterbucket and snapped his reins, setting him off on a hard gallop toward the jailhouse on the far south side of town. She would check there first to see if they had gotten arrested and then work her way to Minkus horse ranch if she was wrong.

~.~.~

Maya entered the Sheriff's station rapidly, out of breath. The sky had already begun to darken substantially, and Maya knew she didn't have much time. She hoped she was right. She usually had a good sixth sense about things like this.

She passed through the front doors, heading to where the sheriff's desk was located. Sheriff Holstein was lounging with his feet up on his desk, picking his teeth with a sharpened chicken bone. Maya's nose wrinkled in disgust. She never liked the sheriff. He was a no good scoundrel, and he and his deputies had been paid off by the mayor to fulfill his every whim. A sorry excuse for an enforcer of the law.

But she knew if she walked in with a standoffish attitude, she wouldn't get anywhere. Maya plastered a big fake sweet smile on her face and walked in confidently, her heels clicking loudly on the floor.

"Well evenin' lil' lady." He said charmingly, tipping his hat, "What can I do for you?"

"Hi. I'm looking for someone. Tall, green eyes, handsome chap with a black cowboy hat?" She mentally gagged, hating the way she sounded like a wanton, depraved woman.

Sheriff Holstein frowned, "If you're talking about that outlaw, he and his partner are being hanged as we speak."

_Shit_._ Double shit. _

"Oh my…Where are they being hanged?"

"I can't tell you Miss. That type of stuff is not for the eyes of a lady to see. Besides, a beautiful gal such as yourself shouldn't be associating with criminals and outlaws anyway."

Maya forced herself to keep smiling demurely, fighting her urge to snap at him. Who the hell did he think he was deciding what was and wasn't for her eyes to see? She couldn't stand it when men thought they knew what was the best for women. But she knew if she wanted to find out, she would have to up her game. Channeling as many ounces of Riley's adorable, graceful charm as she could, she fake cried, sobbing into her hands.

"But that criminal, the one with the black hat, was my fiancée. We were supposed to get married on tomorrow's eve and ride out to the east. I know he got in trouble with the law, but I just need to see him one more time so I can make peace! You see we got into this big fight yesterday, and I told him I never loved him. I can't let him go without making amends! Oh whatever shall I do!"

She whimpered and wept in her hands, peeking out of her fingertips to see if he was biting. The sheriff looked conflicted and his brows were set in a heavy frown, internally debating what to do. Maya upped the water works, including large hiccups and bouncing her shoulders up and down, feigning being wracked wholebodily with sobs.

"Alright, alright! Stop crying, Miss." he said, sighing, "Your fiancée is being hanged at The Summit. I don't know if he's already gone, but if you go now, you might be able to catch some last few words with him."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Maya exclaimed, "I'll go right now!"

She spun around and rushed back to the front doors.

_Shit! Fuck! Damn!_

This was bad. The Summit was a cliff on the outskirts of the town "woods" where the land gave way to a large, plummeting canyon. They named the interiour of the huge canyon Death Valley, not just because those who fell in it most definitely fell to their deaths, but also because the dead bodies of those that were hanged were always tossed in there. The Summit was the prime location reserved for the hanging of those particularly vengeful criminals and outlaws.

Eyeing the sheriff's knife and the two pistols he left hanging near the door, she leaned back to check to see if he was watching her. He was yelling something profane towards the cells in the back. Discreetly, Maya snatched the knife and stuck it in her boot and then grabbed the two pistols in the holster. She would need some type of weapon if she was planning a rescue.

Rushing outside, not caring about indecency, Maya lifted the skirt of her dress and bunched the material around her hips and clambered onto Clutterbucket. The saddle was rough against her inner thighs, and she could feel the skin uncomfortably chafing against the rough leather, but she ignored it.

Hangings were never long, and The Summit was not particularly close to the town center. Grinding her feet into Clutterbucket's back, they took off. Her hair and dress whipped around her face and legs with reckless abandon. She knew she probably looked like a crazy woman riding in the night to other people walking around that evening. But she didn't care.

"You better not have gotten hanged before I get there you asshole…" Maya growled under her breath.

Seriously. She had no idea what she would do if they were already _in_ Death Valley. That was plenty enough incentive to get her ass in gear.

"Hyah! Hyah!" She shouted into the night, speeding up her pace to the cliffs.

She had a return rescue to carry out.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: If Lucas seems really broody or OOC, just keep in mind that he is _severely_ jaded and hellbent on revenge. You'll see why in time.  
><strong>

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are the best! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW otherwise Maya would be kicking asses for real.**

* * *

><p>Lucas balanced precariously on the thin block of wood beneath his feet, the rope around his neck slightly constricting his breathing each time his small movements tugged him a little bit off center. Like Billy, he had his arms out on either side of him to help keep balance and a deathly glare aimed at the two fuckheads who had been tasked with their hanging. He was dehydrated, and his arms and body were starting to grow tired, but there was no way in hell he was going to show any weakness in front of them.<p>

Two of the sheriff's deputies, Willy and Slim—Lucas was sure they had been appointed by the mayor himself—had stripped the two of them naked and were now gambling off their items. Among one of the items was Lucas's late father's prized, obsidian, one-of-a-kind Samuel Colt pistol, the only thing he had left that belonged to his father. He had just watched Willy slip it into his holster.

Lucas's eyes narrowed dangerously as Willy and Slim bet for Lucas's favorite black hat.

"Woo wee!" Slim cheered, slipping the black cowboy hat on his greasy head with a hearty laugh, "I got me a new hat."

"Not for long…" Lucas growled, eyes glaring daggers at his head, "Just wait until I get free…"

"Wait until you get what?" Slim taunted, "I'm sorry, I just think it's real funny how you think you're in any position to threaten us."

They both burst out into laughter and continued their stupid game of dice to determine who would become the new owner of Billy's throwing knives.

"So… You got a plan Lucas?" Billy asked nonchalantly, glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes with a raised brow, "Cuz I don't know about you, but even if we don't die from staying like this all night, we sure as hell could still get eaten by coyotes."

"What is it with you and your fear of getting eaten by coyotes?" Lucas rolled his eyes, "I'm working on it…"

"Well work fast, because I don't know how much longer I can stay like this. Plus my nuts are getting cold."

"It's more than ninety outside, Billy."

"Tell that to lefty and righty. I swear they're shivering."

Lucas tuned him out, trying to think of how they could get out of their shit fuck of a predicament. As it stood, they could barely move a fraction of an inch. Any more than that and they would probably kill themselves. It was too delicate of a situation, and he doubted they would be able to even move their arms without putting themselves in danger of falling off the log and snapping their necks in two. Even worse, they had no clothes and none of their weapons or anything to fight with. Getting out was one thing. Getting out without getting shot on the spot was another.

"I mean, is this really how you want to go? Buck naked and tied to a damn tree standing on a log?" Billy continued, sighing when Lucas didn't respond. He was in one of his deep thinking trances again.

Lucas had already gotten used to the idea that attempting to kill the mayor would probably be a suicidal mission, and he knew he was going to die in the process eventually, but he didn't want to die like _this_. This was beyond humiliating and dammit if he got killed before he had the chance to put a bullet in the mayor's fucking head.

Slim and Willy finally bet off the last pair of items, Billy's boots, and stood up in their new apparel, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well boys," Slim said chidingly, "Looks like we're just about done here. Enjoy your trips to hell."

"Enjoy your freedom for now." Lucas responded cryptically, "You'll be joining us soon enough."

They laughed raucously again, slapping their thighs in amusement while Lucas seethed, gritting his teeth in irritation. Slim tipped Lucas' hat at them both with a wide grin as the two idiots climbed up onto their horses a little bit away. Situated on his saddle, Willy took out Lucas' father's pistol and aimed at Lucas, an amused smile on his lips.

"Hey Slim. Hundred bucks I can get one a dem balls of his." He laughed loudly, making a big show of closing one eye and lowering the barrel of the gun to Lucas' crotch.

Lucas smirked, "Go ahead. We all know you'd like to have them."

Willy momentarily raised his gaze from beside the gun, brows furrowing dangerously, "What'd you say?"

"I said we all know how much you like balls. I just didn't realize you wanted mine so much."

"W-why you little shit!" Willy snapped up the gun, aiming at Lucas's head with eyes blazing with fire. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Slim sighed in annoyance, and set his hand on the barrel, lowering the pistol and shaking his head at Willy, "Willy, enough."

"B-but Slim, he just insulted me! Let me shoot him!"

Slim held up his hand, stopping Willy, "Don't waste your breath on him. They'll be dead in the morning anyway. The snakes'll get 'em. Just let them die a slow, painful death here. We need to meet the mayor."

Willy's lip curled but he put the gun back in his holster, looking put out. Slim glared one last time at the two of them before slapping the reins against his horse and taking off into the night away from the Summit. Willy followed him after immaturely flipping a bird in their direction.

Lucas mentally cursed as they galloped away. When Willy had been aiming at Lucas' crotch, from his distance, Lucas could see that the bullet would have traveled into his abdomen had he taken the shot. Because of that, Lucas was willing to bet that Willy was a major overshooter. He had been hoping he could rile Willy up enough to shoot at his head instead. Lucas had been sure the bullet would have missed his head completely and gotten the branch. A bit of a stretch, but Lucas had no qualms gambling with that. And he was sure he would have succeeded too, had Slim not unintentionally foiled his plans.

"Got a plan now Lucas?" Billy said, sounding resigned to their fate.

"Half a plan." He gestured lightly with his head upward. "We could try to break the branch. It looks like it's held a lot of weight in the past. If we can put enough force on it, it'll break and we can get out."

"Okay. That would work perfectly. _If _we weren't tied at the neck to the damn branch." Billy said wryly, shooting him a look, "Lucas what the hell kind of plan is that? What were you planning on doing? Jumping? We'd break our own necks first before the branch even got a crack in it."

Billy was right. Lucas knew that the minute they took their feet off of the thin log, it would tumble to the ground. If they were going to try to break the branch, it would have to happen with enough force and speed to break it in one try. It was risky enough by itself, but Lucas was having trouble organizing his thoughts with the noose constricting his breathing and couldn't think of anything better. The lack of air was making him reckless.

"What do you propose we do then, Billy?" he steadied himself when he starting tipping a bit backwards, "I can't see any way to get out."

"Well… we could… umm… how about–"

"How about I help you boys out? You look like you need a hand."

Their gazes both shot to the newcomer who stepped out from behind a tree nearby. It was a woman in a muddied, rumpled yellow dress in disarray. Her wild tendrils of blonde hair were cascading down her back and around her face like a careless curtain. She was beautiful in an untamed, audacious way that was uncommon of the women in their town. She held a double barreled pistol in one hand and a mischievous grin on her face. A modern day Calamity Jane.

They glanced back at each other with raised eyebrows. Neither of them had ever seen her in their life.

"What do you…" When she was in front of them, her eyes widened in alarm, and she turned away rapidly with a squawk, her cheeks rouging. She quickly covered her eyes, "Why the hell are you both naked?!"

Billy snorted, "Haven't you ever seen a naked man before? You look like the age to be married."

"I'm not." she said roughly, the colour creeping up to her ears. "And even if I was, seeing a naked man would still be a shock!"

Lucas' eyes narrowed. There was something odd about this abrasive woman. For one, her demeanor and the way she spoke in a haughty, superiour tone was pretty familiar. And two: who the hell was she? The next town over wasn't particularly close enough that they would actively meet and remember people who lived there. He'd been living in his town for about three years now. And he'd never seen her in his life.

"Who are you?" Lucas said, ignoring her comments.

"That's not of importance." She responded, dismissing him with a flick of her hand, "All that matters is that I saw you guys in action at Bull's Sleaze, and you're perfect for my plans."

"Your plans?" Billy asked, his voice a little raspy from lack of water since they had been in jail.

Her expression grew serious, and she frowned, "I need your help freeing someone from the whore house."

Billy's eyes widened in surprise. But Lucas stared at her, wondering why she was being intentionally vague. There was obviously a specific reason why she wanted to free the person from the whore house, but she wasn't giving them details.

"No thanks." He responded, giving her a purposefully uninterested glare. "I'm not going to help some selfish brat save one woman when there are about thirty stuck in there."

"Brat?" She muttered, her eye twitching in annoyance. "I can't be much younger than you…"

"Regardless," Lucas said, "I'm not interested. Unless you want to tell us the full truth."

She turned fully to face Lucas, her gaze trained on his face, fist clenched in annoyance. "I want the mayor dead."

Billy and Lucas stiffened and glanced at each other once again, this time, neither of them able to hide their surprise. It wasn't very often that someone said with conviction that they wanted the mayor dead. Hell, it wasn't very often that a _woman _said she wanted the mayor dead. Words like that often got someone attached to a noose or tossed in the slammer.

Lucas' eyes narrowed, "What do you have to do with the mayor?"

"He's been abusing a woman. Someone important to me." she replied, her eyes shining in fury, despite the sky being darkened. "I want to kill him."

Billy scoffed, "Juvenile. You've got nothing compared to us. Get in line, blondie. We've got first dibs." He jerked his thumb to Lucas, "Especially him."

The blonde woman turned up her nose, uncaring about what he had just told her, "What if I told you I could get you down?"

Lucas rose a brow incredulously. Get them down how? She was barely looking at them, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that they had no clothes on. Not to mention, the ropes were stiff, thick, and tightly wound. If she was planning to shoot the rope, she'd not only have to be a great shot to not miss and get their heads, but she'd also have to be able to precisely aim from her distance and hit the rope at a specific angle to snap it. She was fairly small, and she didn't look like she could be strong enough to handle the recoiling of the gun. Quite frankly, looking at her, Lucas didn't think she'd be capable of pulling it off.

Clearly Billy didn't believe it either. He made a disgruntled noise.

"Do you know how to shoot?" he said nervously, "I mean, this is a pretty tough job."

The woman glared at them both, her brows furrowing in irritation, "You know what? I've been trying to form an allegiance with you both, but you're both being a pair of assholes. If you don't want my help, fine. I'm leaving."

She spun on her heel, walking slowly back to where she had come from, calling out to them over her shoulder. "Enjoy being stuck on this tree. Those rattlesnakes will be coming out soon. And I hope you survive the… _coyotes_."

"…N-no wait!" Billy interjected apologetically in a rush. She turned around patiently, an unassuming and questioning look on her face. An eyebrow was raised patronizingly. "We're sorry. Please get us down."

Lucas sighed impatiently, rolling his eyes. She was craftier than he had first assumed. He had to give her credit for playing up Billy's fear. It was arguably smart. She must have pretty good hearing to be able to eavesdrop their conversation that well.

"That's what I thought." She said arrogantly, lifting the pistol with one hand, aiming at Billy's face steadily, a little above his nose. Her eyes were looking at the slack of rope above his head instead of on his face where the gun was trained.

"Oh God…" Billy moaned, looking regretful now that he saw how she was preparing to shoot, "I'm going to die before marrying the woman of my dreams…"

Lucas frowned. What the hell was she doing? Her feet were too far apart, she was tilted off her center of balance, and from where she was aiming and looking at, it looked like she was about to pop a couple caps into their heads. From her short height, there was no way her aim would get the rope. It didn't even look like she was using her dominant hand. Was this a joke to her?

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?" Lucas called out, "Do you even know how to shoot a—"

Before he could finish his sentence, two loud _BANGS_ rang out in the night air, and he and Billy toppled to the ground, the rope loosening from around their necks. They were free. They breathed hard, rubbing their tired, scratchy necks as they pulled at the remnants of the rope still attached. She approached them quietly, her expression serious, but eyes dancing in amusement.

"That was way too fucking close…" Lucas muttered, yanking off the rope.

"You're welcome." She sassed, glaring at him.

Billy looked shocked and coughed a bit, trying to relieve his dry throat, "You looked like you were about to shoot us in the head. How the hell did your bullet reach the rope?"

"Wind trajectory." She replied easily, "There was a light breeze picking up."

"That makes sense. No wonder my balls were getting chilled." She made a face of discomfort, and Billy continued, nodding appreciatively, "That's impressive. Not many people can measure the wind and their bullet's trajectory like that."

"My mother taught me. I could have done it the easy way and shot straight at the rope, but I figured using the wind to my advantage would add some power. It was the best way I could hit the rope at a specific angle sharp enough to break it."

Lucas bent down and picked up the rope. The cut from the bullet was a straight, even slope, no frayed ends or ragged strings that had been leftover. It was surprisingly clean. Not many people had such clean shooting abilities. From the way she had been standing, he had assumed she had no talent in shooting. He was arguably impressed, not that he would ever say it out loud. This woman irritated him. And there was just something familiar about her that he couldn't pinpoint.

"So who the hell are you?" Lucas asked again, having had enough of this beating around the bush bullshit.

She turned her murky blue eyed gaze to him, a pinched look of irritation on her face. Where had he seen that expression before?

"Let's just say that our plans align. I want to kill the mayor and free someone from debt but I need help. Apparently, you want to kill the mayor too, so why don't we join forces?"

Billy and Lucas glanced at each other, before turning around and walking away from her without a word. She let out a small, outraged cry of indignation.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She trailed after them quickly, her boots clopping unsteadily on the uneven terrace.

"We're going to get our shit back."

"I can help you!" She whined in frustration. "Why don't you want to work together?"

Lucas turned around abruptly, and she jumped slightly when she almost ran in to him. She took a wide step back, her cheeks flushing.

"Because quite frankly, I think you're crazy."

Billy nodded, "And honestly, we don't have time for your games. We have our own stuff to worry about."

"It's not a game." She sighed in exasperation, "Look, I can help you get back your clothes and shit from those cock suckers. And then let's team up. Pool our resources. Use our intellect and skills to knock that asshole right off his pedestal."

Lucas frowned again, wondering why she kept insisting they work together. He had to admit, she was a pretty decent shot. That was definitely something that might come in handy later, though he had reservations working with her. And once again, she kept deflecting the conversation away from her identity. He had no intentions of working with someone who was going to such lengths to hide who they were.

The woman must have taken their silence as hesitation, so she sighed and crouched over, lifting up her skirts a bit and removing her boots. She slipped something up the sleeve of her dress before continuing her motions. She peeled off her stockings and tore them in half. She handed them both a side with a roll of her eyes.

"What's this for?" Billy questioned, averting his gaze respectfully away from her exposed legs as she put her shoes back on.

"Something to cover… you know…" she replied, pointedly looking away from them and gesturing to her crotch area. "And don't worry about returning them."

"Right…" Billy said. "Has anyone ever told you you're very unladylike?"

They took the stocking pieces and made temporary loincloths around their front, making sure that they were properly covered. She was turned away, tapping her foot impatiently.

"My family says it enough times." She grouched, sounding put off.

Clearly she didn't have a good relationship with her family at the moment. Lucas tied up the knot and then straightened, watching the back of her head in suspicion.

"Right. Your family. Which is…?" Lucas pressed again, eyes narrowed.

She swallowed and turned around, faking cheer. "Not of importance. I told you already."

"And I'm telling you now, we're not going to listen to a thing you have to say until you tell us who you are."

"What Lucas means to say," Billy said quickly when it looked like she was about to bring out some claws and possibly scratch out his eyes. Lucas wasn't usually so antagonistic towards people. What was his deal? "Is that we're both intrigued by who you could possibly be."

"I wouldn't necessarily say intrigued…" Lucas muttered under his breath. The blonde woman sneered at him, her eyes darkening in annoyance.

Billy sighed in exasperation, "You're a strange woman who can shoot and has no qualms cursing and looking rather rough in front of two ruffian strangers. We've never seen you before in our lives. Forgive us for being a little curious."

She bit her lip in thought, looking like she was mentally debating whether or not it was a good idea to mention. Eventually, she sighed in resignation and uncrossed her arms.

"My name is Maya. Maya Matthews."

"Matthews?" Lucas asked, "Are you related to Cory Matthews, the cattle rancher?"

She avoided his gaze nervously, her vision trained on the ground where she lightly nudged a rock with the toe of her boot.

"He's my father."

Lucas wasn't aware Cory had _two_ daughters. He'd always thought he only had three children. Two sons and one daughter. Come to think of it, Cory's idiot son was _blonde_. Was she his twin?

His eyes narrowed, "I go there pretty frequently. I've never seen you before. Does your father keep you hidden away or something?"

Maya's eyes snapped back to his, slightly peeved, "Not particularly. You just haven't happened to see me."

"Is that so?"

"It is." She replied tersely, ceasing the conversation with her sharp tone.

Lucas said nothing, knowing there was something there that wasn't right. She was obviously lying.

"How long had you been waiting behind the trees?" Billy asked curiously.

"Pretty long time. I was biding my time until they left."

"Did you walk here?" he asked incredulously.

She gave him a dry look, "Of course not."

Maya brought her index finger and thumb to her lips and whistled loudly, the ear-piercing, shrill noise traveling far into the night. After a short pause where the sound reverberated and echoed through the air and the canyon, a pitch black, majestic stallion came galloping out from behind the trees towards them, stopping next to his owner in a slight cloud of dust and rocks.

And then it dawned on Lucas. He'd seen that Mustang before. He could recognize it easily because it was the same feral horse that that Cory Matthews' son rode whenever he had seen him. Or rather, Matthews' _daughter_. She was the one who had almost gotten them killed. No wonder she had seemed so familiar. They were the same person.

"You…" Lucas ground out, teeth clenched so tightly, the muscles ticking in his jaw could easily be seen.

"Wait!" Billy shouted, coming to the same realization as Lucas, a deep frown on his brows, "It's you! You're that idiot who got us arrested in the first place!"

Her eyes slightly widening, Maya lifted up the barrel of the gun to ward them off from possible retaliation. Without missing a beat, as soon as he saw her begin to lift up the gun, Lucas stepped up to her, twisting it out of her grip and pressing the barrel against her temple, glaring down at her impassively, the emerald colour glinting dangerously.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now…" he growled.

Maya stared up at him and let out a long breath, "Excuse me?"

"You fucked up my plans." He said lowly, his unwavering glare set on her face. "Got us thrown in jail. Almost hanged."

Billy put his hand on his shoulder placatingly. "Whoa. Lucas. Calm down."

Lucas ignored him, continuing his staring contest with the shorter woman. Despite the fact that there was a _gun_ pointed at her temple, and Lucas towered over her by more than a head, she didn't even flinch or cower, or _react_ at all. She just glowered at him defiantly, her crystal blue eyes sharp, chin turned up in challenge and mouth twisted in contempt.

She rose a brow, tilting her head slightly to the side. "I'm pretty sure I also _saved_ your life."

"You mean the life you endangered in the first place?"

"We're _even_." She said through grit teeth, taking a step closer to him, her eyes ablaze. In the diminished light, they almost looked like steel.

"Depends on what you view as even…" Lucas sneered, cocking the gun. "As far as I'm concerned, I _owe_ you."

"Let me spell it out for you since you're not getting it." Maya said slowly, a derisive smile on her lips, rising onto her tiptoes and pressing herself closer threateningly, "If you kill me, I'm taking your ass with me."

Lucas looked down between them and finally registered the bayonet Maya had in her hand, not quite touching him, but close enough that if she so chose, she could easily inflict a fatal wound. He hadn't even noticed that she had taken it out in the first place. That must have been what she had hidden in her dress's sleeve. Pretty smart.

He brought his gaze back to hers, eyebrow raised in intrigue. "You really think your knife is as fast as a bullet?"

"Why don't we try and find out?" She replied slowly, narrowing her eyes and pressing the knife against his chest right above his heart.

They silenced and stared each other down at an impasse, Lucas with the gun placed against her head, Maya, with the bayonet against his chest. Neither said a word. She had guts, he'd give her that. He'd never met a woman who had no reaction to being held at gunpoint. Maya could be helpful for a plan. She could definitely shoot. And she wasn't afraid to fight back. Her abrasive nature could be useful in the long run.

But he was certain she was crazy. And he made a point of avoiding crazy women, wild women in their town, and the whores in the saloon. They would bring nothing but trouble. And Maya _screamed_ trouble. He had no doubt that teaming up with her would be a disaster.

"So what'll it be, Cowboy?" she continued, pressing the blade a bit harder against his flesh.

Smirking, Lucas uncocked the pistol and pulled it away from her temple, and she also backed up, dusting herself off. Her lip was curled in loathing, and she glared up at him out of the corner of her eye.

"So I suppose we've come to an understanding?"

"For now." He said simply.

Maya rolled her eyes and slid the knife back into her leather boots.

Billy watched them with a complete look of disbelief, muttering under his breath. "You're on the same fucking side… Why the hell are you trying to kill each other?"

Neither Lucas nor Maya responded and only narrowed their eyes at one another as Lucas handed back the gun to her. Billy rolled his eyes, already knowing these two bullheaded people would not be getting along anytime soon.

"Oookay. Now that that's done…" Billy drawled, "If we leave now, we can try to catch Willy and Slim and get our shit back."

They finally turned away from each other, and Lucas nodded at Billy.

"Let's go."

Billy and Lucas began to leave once again, but Maya stopped them.

"Well, do either of you want my help or not? You never gave me a definitive answer."

"No." Lucas responded at the same time Billy said. "Yes."

Billy shot him a look and elbowed him in the side. But Lucas didn't react, only crossing his arms nonchalantly, still watching Maya with disinterest.

She rolled her eyes, beckoning Clutterbucket over so she could reach into her sac attached to the saddle. She pulled out a bandana and covered her hair with it, tucking it all into the cloth and making sure her wild blonde hair was covered.

"By the way, you both smell like shit…" she remarked, pulling the reins of her horse to follow as the three began their trek back to the interiour of the town.

"What do you expect?" Lucas responded crossly over his shoulder, "We were thrown in jail for an evening. No thanks to you."

Maya ground her teeth together in serious irritation, and she held her hands up in a choking motion behind him.

Billy saw her reaction and snorted, slowing down and pacing himself next to her. "You're a riot, Maya."

"Does he always have a stick shoved up his ass, or am I just lucky?" she droned, glaring daggers into the back of his head.

"Lucas isn't usually this hostile." Billy shrugged, "I mean, he's not particularly open or anything. I guess he just really doesn't like you?"

She frowned, "Because I accidentally got you arrested?"

"Because you ruined his chances to kill the mayor."

She glanced at Billy with a brow raised, "Why does he want to kill the mayor so badly?"

"It's not my reason to tell." Billy responded apologetically, "But trust me, his reason is justified. Which is why I'm wholeheartedly going to help him achieve his goal."

"You're pretty loyal." Maya responded cryptically. "You don't see too much of that these days…"

"Something bad happen to you?"

"Let's just say that I need a way out…"

Lucas continued ahead, not particularly interested in the two's conversation for the most part. But Maya's comment did somewhat peak his interest. She had tapered off when speaking, but Lucas could pick up on what she was really saying. She needed a way out… and the mayor was in the way of her way out. Clearly she had something that was plaguing her as well, which Lucas definitely found surprising. She was a daughter of the Matthews. In the years he'd known the family, he could easily see they were the most satisfied with life and one of the few families left in their town who didn't have severe problems.

Which brought him to something else he found odd. Maya didn't resemble any of her family members. In neither demeanor, appearance, behaviour, nor attitude. And from her earlier hesitation in revealing her name, he figured she knew that very well.

Lucas briefly glanced over his shoulder, watching the small blue eyed woman as she conversed with Billy. She looked fairly uncomfortable and her eyes were nervously shifting. She _was_ hiding something. He didn't know what it was that she was hiding, but there was definitely something she was keeping secret.

He faced the front again and shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind. He had other things to think about right now. Mainly, where to find Willy and that scum Slim to get his shit back. They would regret fucking with him… And he would definitely make them pay…


	8. Chapter 7

**Quick chapter!**

**Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW otherwise Maya would be kicking asses for real.**

* * *

><p>Jedediah Carson stared at the plaque underneath his portrait honouring his dedicated years of service to the town with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He took a sip of his scotch on the rocks with a soft chuckle. Despite the little scuffle he had ended up in a couple nights ago, his week had been nothing short of perfect. Those outlaws were being hanged as he stood there, and he still had complete control of his town. Yes, it wasn't uncommon for a few idiots to go after him every once in a while, but with his extensive web of allies, their attacks were usually quelled very quickly.<p>

But there was one thing that had somewhat irked him.

Jed made it a point to become acquainted with everyone in his town. Under the guise of being a friendly, accommodating mayor, it allowed him to seek out prospective targets for his business. A very thriving business.

In fact, he currently had his eyes set on the Matthews family women. Particularly, one Riley Matthews. Her modesty and almost naïve innocence was very alluring. She had been nothing but a gangly young child as a youngster, but now that she was entering the throes of womanhood, he could easily see that she would become quite the buxom beauty. And would be a very wanted woman. She exuded virginity, and that aspect of her personality would be very sought after.

The other blonde daughter was very attractive herself as well, and her wild spark was the kind of aura that would attract more rambunctious customers to Bull's Sleaze. The kind of fiery spirit that would challenge many men to break. And don't get him started on Cory's wife, Topanga. Her voluptuous curves and bountiful breasts and luscious hair would make him a fortune. Perhaps he would even make Topanga his own personal "assistant".

Cory Matthews was a lucky man, housing three of their town's most beautiful women. And Cory would make him rich once he got his hands on them.

But he was biding his time to make a move, because currently, Cory was one of the only ranchers who provided much of the milk and meat the town used. Getting rid of him would be an economic hindrance. Once that young boy of his, August, grew old enough to run the ranch on his own in a couple of years, Jed would strike and make his move.

But besides that, the day of the bar fight, there had been two cowboys he had never made the acquaintance of before. Both of their hats had been hooding their eyes, therefore, he could not make out what they looked like. Perhaps they had just been passing through town, but the shorter male and the tall one with the cowboy hat, he had never seen before. They clearly had a vendetta with Jed and his men. But he would not dwell on it too long. One of them had been captured, and he was no longer a threat to Jed. The other, he doubted would be showing his face anytime soon. He already had a bounty on his head for putting Davis in the hospital. And though the description of the short man wasn't all that reliable, Jed would make sure that if he showed his face again, he wouldn't last five minutes out in the town.

There was a brief knock on his door, and Jed turned lazily away from the portrait behind his desk, setting down his scotch on his desk.

"Enter."

Willy and Slim sauntered into his office looking triumphant and smug. Jed sat down in his plush chair, leaning back with his hands in a steeple.

"Well?" he rose an expectant brow.

"We've gotten rid of the two nuisance pests, Jed." Slim told him, tipping the black cowboy hat on his head. The cowboy hat that Jed recognized had been on the head of the taller assailant.

"Yeah! They should be purple and frothing at the mouths right about now. Or eaten by coyotes. Or gotten by the snakes!"

Jed smirked, eyes hooded by the shadows caused by the dim lighting of his office. "Excellent. Anything else?"

"We got you a gift." Willy walked forward and slid an obsidian Samuel Colt pistol across the table with a sneer on his face. "Only has one bullet in it though. I've never seen a gun like that before in my life. Thought you would want it."

Jed slowly picked it up in slight shock, his expression indifferent, but his mind racing. He had seen this pistol before. Several times in fact.

This was the pistol that used to belong to his late younger brother, Jesse.

He gazed at it with narrowed eyes, "Where did you get this from?"

"It was one of the items we looted off of those outlaws."

"Was one of them a young man about twenty-one with green eyes, by any chance?"

"I don't really remember boss. We just took the pistol." Slim replied, a bit uneasily. The mayor's uncomfortable silence was never a good sign. "I think he might have had green eyes? But I can't remember."

Jed turned the gun around, observing the contours, the line of the barrel, the carved wood on the grip. He was positive this was his brother's pistol. The pistol that, the last time he had seen it, had been clutched in his brother's son Lucas' grip as he cascaded down the river in a barrel.

If there was one thing the Mayor would never forget about Lucas, it was his fiery green eyes shining in pure unadulterated hatred as he held that too heavy, long barreled rifle in his small hands. Jed's men had quickly disarmed him and knocked him to the ground, before any real damage had been done. The Mayor touched the old jagged scar on his right cheek. The random bullet that Lucas had shot had nicked his face and left that mark.

Lucas had vowed he would get revenge. He had been but a seven year old then, but his words were those of a young man, who had experienced too much and grown up too fast.

The fact that Jesse's pistol was back in this town meant that perhaps… Lucas was already back. Back and had attempted to take revenge. Jedediah remembered the tall, low voiced cowboy with the black hat who had threatened him. Perhaps that had been Lucas?

But that was next to impossible. Jed had left him in the wilderness all those many years ago. Lucas should have been dead or drowned by now. If not drowned, then eaten by wild animals. But just in case…

"Get your gear. You're riding to the Summit to check on them." The mayor said coldly, putting the gun in his desk drawer, "If they're dead, throw them in the canyon. If for whatever reason they are not dead, shoot them with no hesitation."

He wasn't going to take any chances. Revenge had a way of changing a man. Of making him more reckless and dangerous.

"But we just came from–"

Slim elbowed Willy in the side quickly. Invoking the wrath of the mayor from not following orders was never a good idea. Slim had seen what happened to men who questioned orders. He wasn't in the mood to get his limbs torn from his body by horses. "You got it boss. We'll leave right away." They clambered out of the room quickly before Jed could respond.

Once they were gone, Jed pulled the pistol back out from his drawer, turning it to and fro with frown on his face. He took a sip of his scotch in mirthless amusement.

"Lucas, huh?"

If Lucas was alive and well and in town, he could uproot everything Jed had worked for. And if he was intent on that revenge he had claimed he would get when he was a child, then Jed would have to increase his protection quite a bit. Lucas was his foil, and Jed had to make sure that he was out of the way.

He didn't truly believe Lucas was back, but until he had confirmation that that man who had been hanged was dead, he wasn't going to let his guard down one bit.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW otherwise Maya would be kicking asses for real.**

* * *

><p><em>Lucas couldn't breathe. Everything was so dark, and he couldn't see, and he couldn't <em>breathe_. His eyes were filled with water and stinging with salt and debris. Every time he tried to take a gasp of air, water flowed into and out of his nostrils and throat. He stuck his father's pistol deep into his pants and placed one foot on the rim of the barrel, waving both arms wildly._

_"H-help!" he tried to shout, his voice garbled, "Somebody help me!"_

_He tried to stand on it with both legs, holding onto the barrel as it cascaded violently through the choppy waters, throwing him to and fro. He struggled to stay afloat, fighting not to tip over because he knew if he fell, he would die. He tried to wave his arm in the air, but a crashing wave smashed into the side of the barrel, knocking him off balance and throwing him into the bottom of the barrel. He sputtered and coughed when water crawled into his nose and felt himself getting more and more tired, the harder he fought to stay awake._

_The barrel suddenly jolted roughly into a rock, crashing and breaking into several pieces. Crying out, Lucas flew out of the barrel and landed into the raging river, his head barely above the surface. He splashed and thrashed around, trying to reach the top and get one breath. Just one breath. But water very quickly climbed into his throat and nose, squeezing the life out of his chest. _

_It hurt._

_It hurt too much, and he couldn't breathe anymore. No air was reaching his lungs. No one was there to save him. No one was there to hear him scream his last strangled, hoarse breath. Tired, lost, alone, and terrified, Lucas gave up trying to swim out and closed his eyes, succumbing to the fatigue that had been plaguing him. The water was sucking him in. Pulling him down to rest and try as he might to fight it, it was futile. He was being yanked under. _

_What was the point of fighting anyway? Mama and Papa were gone. He had no one._

_With a choked gasp, as bubbles cascaded out of his mouth, Lucas looked up blearily through the water. The rapids were going faster. He knew he was approaching a water fall. He was going to fall to his death. If not fall to his death, drown to his death. He closed his eyes._

_He would see Mama and Papa soon enough…_

_…_

_And then a hand reached down and took firm hold of the back of his shirt. It yanked hard and Lucas felt himself being hauled slowly out of the water._

_When Lucas felt dry earth, the hand finally let him go._

_"Grandpapa! Grandpapa! I found dinner!" It sounded like a little boy._

_"What'd you find?" A gruff voice replied. Lucas heard the sound of footsteps approaching and braced himself for some kind of death when he felt the shadow of the people covering him. "Boy, are you crazy?! That's not no dinner! He's a little boy. Stop thinking everything is food!"_

_"But Grandpapa!" the high pitched voice whined, "I want some meat! I'm tired of eating all those vegetables!"_

_"We are not no cannibals. If you're so hungry for meat, why don't you chase down one of those coyotes and catch it for dinner, huh?"_

_The high pitched voice gasped in fright, "N-nevermind!"_

_Lucas looked up through blurry eyes, trying to focus his vision on the voices in front of him. A dark skinned old man and little boy who looked about his age were crouched in front of him, concerned looks on their faces. Well, on the old man's face. The little boy looked curious, and Lucas was pretty sure he was licking his lips._

_"Little boy? You alright?" the old man asked, moving his wet hair out of his face. "It's okay… You're gonna live."_

_Lucas tried to answer, but he felt sick to his stomach. He let out a few choked moans, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, but no words came out. Before he could say anything, water cascaded out of Lucas' nose and mouth, and he sputtered and coughed, his body weak and barely conscious. With a heaving, ragged breath, darkness slithered into his gaze, and his head hit the ground._

~.~.~

Lucas leaned back against the wall of the alley, taking a sip of his beer and watching the night shrewdly for signs of the two idiots. He had on his long slacks, some boots and his night shirt that he had gotten from the Minkus ranch. Thankfully, they had gotten back to town, and he and Billy had grabbed some clothes to put on and a couple weapons since theirs had been confiscated.

While he and Billy had found some clothes to put on, Maya had scampered into town to try to catch a lead on where Willy and Slim might be. She had found them at the saloon (big surprise) anchored to a couple of the women. After telling Billy and Lucas about their whereabouts, she had rode off into the night after they had made plans to sit at a far table in Bull's Sleaze to discuss their plans. Under normal circumstances, meeting there would be a bad idea, but apparently, the mayor was hosting a town meeting and most of his men wouldn't be in that evening. In addition, it was particularly late and most everyone would be too hammered or wasted to recognize two fugitives and one potential fugitive.

So there he and Billy were, standing in the shadows of the alleyway, waiting for the two men to finish up their drinking and head outside. They wouldn't even know what hit them.

"Lucas, it's been almost an hour. I say we bombard Bull's Sleaze, shoot 'em in there and then leave."

"Too many people are inside. If we do that, we'll start another bar fight."

Billy shifted uncomfortably, "Well I get that. But I want to say goodnight to my woman before she calls it a night."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Why don't you just go now…"

He tapered off. Two men had come out of the saloon and were walking by, laughing raucously, and kicking up a bunch of dirt. Lucas peeked out the corner of the alley and immediately his eyes zoned in on his precious black hat, perched on the slimy head of Slim.

Slim guffawed, "He wants us to go back and throw dead bodies in the canyon? He can kiss my dirty ass."

Willy laughed as well, clutching his stomach, "Yeah! We're not gravediggers. He can do that shit himself."

"Our job was to hang 'em. And we did. Wanna hit the jail, Willy? Take a whizz near the window so old Holstein has to suffer?"

"Yeah! Let's go take a whizz near the window!"

Their guards were completely down and they were intoxicated out of their minds.

Bingo.

Lucas' eyes hardened, and he chucked his beer behind his back. It shattered against the wall and the many pieces landed innocuously on the floor. He gestured to Billy with their usual two finger salute signifying the commencement of an operation. Billy nodded and crouched, waiting as Lucas pulled out his gun, cocking it as he stepped into the open, facing the two men. The streets were deserted save for the three.

"Hello again."

The two men stopped clinging to each other in laughter and slightly sobered up, looking at Lucas with confusion and fear in their features.

"What the hell…?" Slim slid his hand towards his right hip, "How the hell did you get out of the ropes?"

Lucas smiled then, a vicious, half feral smile that made the green in his eyes gleam menacingly.

"I think you have something that belongs to me."

Slim's eyes widened, and he moved quickly to pull out his gun, but Lucas' superiour skills and the fact that he was inebriated made him too slow. In a split second, Willy watched in fear as Slim fell backwards, eyes glazed over and blood running down his temple. He turned to Lucas in fright.

"W-wait! Don't kill me! I didn't want to tie you guys up!"

Lucas glared coldly at him without a word, his eyes a flat, dangerous green.

Willy picked up on his lack of remorse and spun around, "I'm gettin' the fuck outta here! I'm not paid enough for this shit!"

"Wouldn't do that if I were you…" Lucas muttered under his breath.

A high pitched noise pierced through the night, and then Willy fell down, crying out and gripping his leg. There was a knife through his left knee, jutting out of the front. He whimpered and scampered backwards as Lucas steadily approached him, footsteps light and airy despite the density and heaviness that night air had seemed to pick up. His expression didn't match the weight of his steps and it only frightened Willy even more.

"Where's my pistol?" Lucas asked flatly.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what p-pistol?"

"The black Colt pistol. The one you took from me." he said softly, the harsh, unforgiving glint in his eyes betraying the calm in his tone.

"Th-th-the mayor has it." Willy said shakily, feigning strength even though he looked like he was about to shit his pants. He probably had too. "We gave it to the mayor."

Without reacting, Lucas passed a look towards the alley, then stood up and turned away from Willy. He walked over to Slim's lifeless body, pulling the hat off of his head and placing it on his own. Then he took back his jacket and put that back on too.

Willy's eyes darted to Lucas' back and then to Slim's pistol hanging off of his lifeless fingers. He scrambled over to it quickly and lifted it up, pointing it at Lucas's back with shaking fingers on the trigger.

"Ha! You should never turn your back on an oppo–"

He let out a strangled, choked sound and fell face first into the ground, the tip of a bayonet visible through the back of his throat.

Lucas looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Your aim's getting worse Billy. You missed the jugular by a fraction of an inch."

Billy left the alleyway with a dry look at Lucas, falling into step beside him as they walked back to Willy. He was still wheezing and puffing, trying to catch his breath. There was no way he was going to live much longer.

"You try throwing from an angle and hitting your target spot on."

They stood over Willy, while Billy patted his sides for his special knives. He found them tucked in Willy's gun holster and procured them triumphantly. They were one of a kind, made of pure silver, passed down to Billy from his grandfather. Their distinction was the whistling sound they made as they cut through the air.

"So what do we do about them?"

"Leave them. It'll be a warning to the mayor not to fuck with us."

Lucas glared coldly down at Willy without a word. Billy stared at Lucas in worry. Billy had seen Lucas get this way before when he was absolutely pissed, but no matter how many times he saw "Dark Lucas", it never ceased to scare the shit out of him. He was so glad he and Lucas were allies. Because having to fight against him must have been the most frightening experience. So on that front, he had to give Maya more props for holding her ground against Lucas. He was really intimidating when he wanted to be. Which was all the more amazing for Billy to watch because Lucas could be incredibly gentle when he wanted to be.

"Maya should be coming over soon. Let's get inside." Billy called out, spinning on his heel. "And I'm not saying this just because I want to see my girl."

Lucas uncocked his gun and slipped it in his holster, turning around and walking towards Bull's Sleaze with Billy. He had a look of irritation on his face. Though they had gotten their stuff back, there was a problem.

The mayor had Lucas' pistol. Or rather, his father's old pistol.

No doubt he would recognize it and know immediately that Lucas was back. Which meant that the element of surprise was gone. He wouldn't be able to just shoot Jed because Jed would be extra cautious now. Especially once he found out about Willy and Slim. He wouldn't be going out as frequently, that was for sure. And Lucas was sure the mayor would up the number of men protecting him from harm. If he and Billy wanted even the slightest chance of succeeding in their revenge, they would have to revise their strategy.

"Dammit…" he muttered under his breath.

Why was shit getting so complicated?


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter :) Hope you guys like it!**

**Thank you for the reviews! I appreciates it berry berry much! :)**

**UPDATE 03.21.15: Revised and fixed the idiotic errors I made in this chapter lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW otherwise Maya would be kicking asses for real.**

* * *

><p>Lucas slammed his beer bottle on the table with a low growl of irritation. "Why does everything always have to get so fucked up…"<p>

Billy leaned back in his chair, setting his booted feet up on the wooden table and chewing on the complementary straw of wheat he'd gotten from Abigail. He was scouting the area, looking for someone.

"It's all good, Lucas. Just take a deep breath and calm down. We can figure this thing out when Maya finally gets here."

"It won't be that simple anymore. We've got a problem Billy."

Billy frowned and stopped his search, meeting Lucas's eyes with slow trepidation building. "What do you mean?"

"If the mayor has my pistol, then he knows I survived. And he'll probably discover Willy and Slim soon enough. We don't have the element of surprise anymore."

"…Shit."

Lucas nodded, taking another heavy gulp of his beer.

"Well do you have a plan?"

"Not yet…"

"Again? Lucas you're off your game, man." Billy snorted.

Lucas shot him an annoyed glare before rolling his eyes. "I'm trying to think of a good strategy."

"Maybe Maya will think of something."

Lucas shot him an irked look again, and Billy snickered, going back to chewing on his wheat and placing his arms behind his head. Goading Lucas when he was still in a volatile mood wasn't exactly a wise move, but Billy couldn't help it. There weren't that many chances to pick on his partner. So if he had the opportunity, he would take it.

A small blonde haired boy plopped down in the empty chair at their table.

"I never could understand why it's so hard for a woman to get a whiskey when even a young looking short boy can get one... Damn sexist shit..." Maya groused. "Sorry I'm late. I had to wait for Papa to go to bed so I could steal some of his clothes."

She lifted up her arms, and they could clearly see the sleeves of her shirt were entirely too large around her slender arms. She had the shirt rolled up several times just so that her hands could be seen. They stared at her in some awe.

"I'm a little shocked at how good your disguise is." Billy said, staring at her, "You look like a real boy."

Maya rolled her eyes, "My disguise isn't that impenetrable. The reason you can never tell I'm a girl in the first place is because all you men are clueless." She took a long sip of her drink and released a lengthy, satisfied burp.

"Clueless? You're not exactly ladylike, you know…" Billy muttered, scouting the main area and floor once again. There were a lot of women out working tonight.

"So… What's her name?" Lucas started, "The whore you want to free."

"Her name is Katy." Maya said, somewhat quietly. She didn't supply any more information, and Billy and Lucas glanced at each other in suspicion. Once again, she was clearly hiding something.

"So what do you want Billy and me to do about it?" Lucas continued, "Can't you just help her escape?"

"The only way she can escape without being dragged back in as a convict is by eliminating her debt." She met his gaze, her blue eyes bright and sparking with fire. "And the only way to do _that_… is by getting rid of the mayor who instituted the debt. And that's where you come in."

Billy frowned, "Look. I sympathize with you. My woman is also stuck in this whore house, but we've been trying to off him for a while. It's not that simple. He's got so many lackeys and guards that he's damn near untouchable. We did have a chance once…"

"Until you had to fuck everything up." Lucas cut in crossly. Maya grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Get over it." She bit out, "I'm going to help you kill him, so chill out a bit would you. It's not like that was your last chance."

"Well…" Billy interjected, before Lucas snapped and flipped a shit, "There's been a complication. And now the mayor probably knows we're alive. And that we're out for his blood."

Maya groaned, already knowing what that meant, "Which means that he's going to be much more careful now, right?"

"Unfortunately."

"So what do we do?"

They all momentarily paused as a group of laughing men stumbled past their table. All three tipped their heads further down to hide their faces. It wouldn't do to get caught or apprehended now.

Lucas slowly rotated the beer in his hand watching the liquid slosh around inside the glass bottle. "I have an idea, but it might involve putting some of the girls in danger."

Maya's gaze shot to his in incredulity, "Absolutely not. They didn't do anything to deserve to get caught in the cross fire."

"Look, sometimes you need to make sacrifices to get what you want."

Maya's lip curled in disgust. "We are not sacrificing these girls just to get some corrupt mayor. Dear God, what did he do to you for you to even consider trading lives like that?"

"That's none of your business, ma'am." He replied loftily, tipping his hat derogatorily.

Maya rolled her eyes, "You're insufferable."

"You're a pain in the ass."

"Okaaay." Billy interjected before they started to duke it out with pistols. If both of them shot at each other, there was no way he was going to stick around and be caught in the middle of their crossfire. "Maya, does the mayor know Katy?"

"He has a weekly session with her…" Maya grumbled, eyes downcast, "He's made her his personal whore… And I'm pretty sure he put those scars on her back."

"Well how about this for a plan. Hear me out." Billy continued when he had both of their attention, "We find out when the session is. We hide in the room, lying in wait. And then _bam_. We off him. Quick and easy."

Lucas shook his head slowly after a moment. "…It's not enough."

"What the hell do you mean, it's not enough?" Maya frowned, "That's plenty enough. We don't need complications."

"Killing the mayor while most of the whole town thinks he's the best thing that's ever happened to this town is equivalent to outlaws killing the greatest man in the world." Lucas started. "It wouldn't accomplish anything but making him a victim."

Billy nodded, sighing dejectedly, "He's right… It would never go down well and people would turn on us so rapidly."

"Weren't you originally planning to just shoot him randomly though?" Maya questioned smugly as she cast a sneer in Lucas' direction.

He scowled at her, "I admit it wasn't the best plan. I wasn't thinking back then."

"Okay. So what then?" Maya sighed, leaning back in her chair tiredly. This was starting to be more trouble than it was worth. When she had first wanted to join up with them, her intention had been to get rid of the mayor quickly. She didn't think it would require that much planning or thinking about. Clearly she had been wrong.

They all fell silent for a bit, each thinking about a good way to make this work. Somewhere nearby, a particularly rambunctious man was loudly announcing his plans to buy himself a whore for the month. His companions were laughing and mocking him for being broke for spending all of his money on booze. Billy was staring at his beer, distractedly picking at the label.

"His reputation…" Lucas said at last after setting down his bottle, "We need to tear down his image, all his protective walls, and show people what a monster he truly is."

"What?" Maya was so confused, "What does that have to do with offing him?"

"Lucas, I thought we were going to get rid of him." Billy agreed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"We will. But first we need to destroy the empire he's built. Make everyone hate him and want him dead. He needs to be the town's enemy when he dies." Lucas' eyes shone dangerously, the soft green going harsh and threatening. "Killing him now, he would be getting the easy way out. He needs to suffer…"

Billy's jaw opened slightly in understanding.

Maya understood what he meant too, but that didn't mean it wasn't any less surprising. She stared at Lucas in shock, wondering what the hell kind of stuff had to have happened to him for him to become such a hardened man. As much as she hated to admit it, he _was _attractive, but it was hard to pay attention to that when this hard shell of his was blocking anything about him other than 'revenge driven'. Billy had told her that Lucas was gentle, but she couldn't really believe it. Especially not when his eyes were flashing dangerously as they were now.

"So you want to completely tear him down…" Billy nodded slowly, his face lighting up in enthusiasm, "I see what you're saying. Revenge will be sweeter."

"So any ideas?" Maya responded, "Do either of you even have any legitimate dirt on the mayor in the first place?"

"I moved back here three years ago. Obviously not." Lucas said drily, "Doesn't the mayor visit Cory's ranch pretty often?"

Maya rose a brow. Moved _back_? What did he mean by that? Lucas lived in this town in the past?

"I mean, they usually only talk about the state of the ranch. Nothing particularly interesting. Besides, I don't stick around long enough. I'm usually here on evenings when he visits."

"You don't remember anything at all? Anything that might give us a lead?" Billy asked, starting to sound increasingly desperate. She didn't blame him. Their new plan was going nowhere fast, and she was starting to feel the same way. It was like they were quickly approaching a dead end or something.

"Well… Abby did once tell me that it was possible that the mayor cheats during poker games and drives men into bankruptcy. And then he takes their women as whores to pay their debt."

Billy's eyes narrowed, "I've heard that one too… But there's no proof to those rumours. And they're mostly just speculation."

"That's not all though…" Maya continued, frowning as she remembered something, "One time, I remember overhearing Papa discussing accounts with Shawn Hunter of the next town over. I was trying to sneak some whiskey, so I wasn't really paying attention, but I remember hearing something about the mayor stealing people's money and land… I'm pretty sure Mister Hunter was trying to warn Papa."

Lucas' expression hardened, "Stealing land and money sounds like something right up his alley…"

Billy glanced at him momentarily in worry, before turning back to face Maya. "Well that's a start. If the rumours of fraud are correct, we just have to find the deeds to land, contracts for the women, and any falsified documents right?"

"Yeah. In the mayor's office in his mansion on the first floor." Lucas added, eyes hooded as he carefully watched the nearby table of men who had just sat down. They weren't particularly drunk, and definitely coherent enough to recognize any of them.

"How do you know they will be in the mayor's house?" Maya questioned. "You sound awfully confident for someone who's never been in there before."

"I have been in there before." Lucas replied, turning to face them again. His eyes looked flat, and Maya's eyebrows skipped up in surprise at the slightly hollow look to them.

"What? When?" Maya asked dubiously, glancing at Billy in confusion. Billy didn't look shocked at Lucas' comment. He was rubbing the stubble on his chin, watching Lucas pensively. If Lucas moved back to the town three years ago, when the hell did he have the opportunity to go in the mayor's mansion? And long enough to know where the office was for that matter.

Lucas ignored her and continued, much to her chagrin. "But to be able to have access to the files in the office, we need someone to get us _in_ the mansion. Security there will probably be very tight. Impenetrable even. It would have to be someone who can get under his defenses easily because they aren't suspicious. Someone who he wouldn't mind being around for an extended period of time…"

Maya frowned at the table, trying to think of someone who could get under Mayor Jed's defenses. It would be hard. He wasn't the type of man to let anyone in his inner circle. Not to mention the fact that after the attack the other day, he probably increased his defenses. Getting him to lower his walls would be pretty difficult. He wasn't the type to easily get led astray. Well, unless there was a woman involved… If there was anything that she knew perfectly about the mayor, it was that a pretty woman was a good distraction.

"What about if we…" Maya looked up finally, but tapered off when she noticed Billy and Lucas were both staring at her intently with the same look in their eyes. The same "slack jawed" type look as if they both came to realize something perfect. She knew _exactly_ what they were both thinking. Her mouth slowly curved down until she was frowning at them with a hard glint in her eyes.

"Hell no. I am not going to become the mayor's distraction!"

"You're the only one who he doesn't know." Lucas tried to reason.

"He _does_ know me. I'm the daughter of Cory Matthews! We met a few years back."

"He probably won't recognize you. You were most likely younger looking then." Billy asserted, looking excited. "This could really work Maya!"

"No!"

"You only have to get into his mansion. Go to the next town council meeting dressed as one of the whores he hires for the evening." Lucas added, "Peak his interest. Distract him. Get some whiskey in him and snatch his keys. Unlock his office. And then let Billy and me in. We snatch the papers, and then we all can get out. It's quick and easy."

"I refuse. I'm not some eye candy you can just use as a tool! I can fight you know. Why don't I just help you by fighting someone?"

"How would it make any sense for you to be fighting any of the mayor's men or him?"

Maya knew she was getting flustered. Their argument was actually pretty well crafted. They had a point. It was getting increasingly hard to argue against them because this plan could actually work.

"You do realize my father goes to these town meetings right? What do we do if he recognizes me?"

"Just make sure you don't run into him." Billy said teasingly, "Besides, you'll have so much makeup on your face that he probably won't recognize you anyway."

"Do you not want to save Katy?" Lucas said calculatingly with a raised eyebrow.

Maya glared at him in irritation. He was obviously playing the guilt card. And the worst part was that it was _working_.

"Yes, but this is ridiculous!"

"To you. I'm willing to go far to get the mayor. How far are you willing to go to save Katy?"

Maya silently stared at the two of them. Both of them were watching her impassively, waiting for her decision. Billy had a little smirk on his face, as if he knew what her response was going to be. It irritated Maya, and she hated to admit it, but she knew they were right. She was their best bet in getting into the mansion. She would be a fresh face, someone who the mayor hadn't screwed yet, and someone he would definitely be willing to try. She hated that they were dangling her as bait on the fishhook, but it was either that, or they had to find another person entirely and get them involved. The less people were involved, the better.

"Dammit." She cursed, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Fine, but we do this my way, got that? I'll let you in from a window after I unlock the office. You get the shit; we get out. I will not bed him, understand?"

Lucas and Billy smiled at each other, hitting the rims of their beers together in triumph.

She groaned, "I'm going to regret this so much…"

"It'll be worth it in the end." Lucas said, ignoring the dirty look Maya shot him after his comment.

"It better be… I need a whiskey…" she bemoaned.

They discussed the logistics of their plan: where to meet, where to leave, when to leave, how to leave. Lucas explained the way the lower floor was arranged so Maya could find the office. If she couldn't find the keys, she could use her hair pins to crack the lock. Or worst case scenario, break down the door.

The more solidified the plot became, the more nervous Maya grew. She had confidence that she could pull this off, but there was this tiny lingering feeling she couldn't shake that something would go horribly wrong. They had a great scheme, and Lucas planned for anything huge that could go wrong, but he couldn't control _every_ factor. There were some pretty huge risk factors in this plot.

She took a long gulp of her beer, hoping that this would go smoothly, because one mistake would probably mean her death.


End file.
